Hasta el final
by Kmiloncia
Summary: [Songfic, Shounenai, RuXHana, HanaXRu] Rukawa y Hanamichi son secuestrados, debido a que Rukawa sabe muchas cosas. ¿Qué sabe? ¿Qué siente? ¿Cómo es la vida de Rukawa? ¿Qué le sucede a Hanamichi? Cada 5 reviews, 1 capítulo [EPILOGO UP!]
1. El comienzo de una historia

Simbología

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**Negrita: Algunas frases de la canción "Sekai ga owaru made wa" (ending 2) traducidas al español (por mí XD) (no necesariamente sale toda la canción o en el mismo orden)**

Hasta el final

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una historia

En una plaza cercana a Shohoku, entrenaba Rukawa. Era día domingo, soleado y fresco. El sol se metía brillante entre las hojas de los árboles, los niños jugaban felices y los jóvenes disfrutaban olvidando que el día siguiente era lunes. Pero llegó un momento del día en que todo ese sol, esos niños y esos jóvenes fueron cambiados por nubes, frío y viento, lo que pronosticaba una futura lluvia.

**Estoy del todo solo en la gran ciudad**

**Lanzado lejos como una lata vacía**

Sakuragi venía feliz de la vida, riéndose sólo, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando vio al número 11 de Shohoku lanzando tiros libres. _Ese kitsune… solamente está luciéndose, pero sabe que soy mejor… ¡Por eso entrena, wajajaja!_

Rukawa iba a guardar sus cosas, pues estaban cayendo algunas gotas. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Ya conocía esa sensación. La había sentido varios años atrás, no quería sentirla de nuevo.

De un auto negro se bajan dos hombres también de negro, con sombreros y trajes bastante elegantes. Demasiado como para ser buenas personas. _Qué… ¡pero cómo me encontraron!_

Sakuragi vio a estos hombres y se ocultó al ver que se acercaban a Rukawa.

Kaede Rukawa… - dijo uno de los hombres, maliciosamente

¿O-otra vez ustedes? – Rukawa estaba asombrado, y Hanamichi lo notó. _Es extraño que el kitsune se comporte así_

¿Otra vez? – habló el mismo hombre. Al parecer, el otro le hacía guardia – Hace ya varios años que no nos veíamos… ¿Cuántos años han pasado, Kaede-chan? – Rukawa no respondió. El hombre puso su pistola en la sien del basketman. Hanamichi estaba sorprendido - ¿Me vas a decir cuántos años han pasado?

… 4 años…

Pero no te pongas nervioso. ¿Estás asustado, Rukawa? Tranquilo, Kae-chan… primero saldaré cuentas contigo, luego te mato

Déjenme en paz… - dijo, atemorizado – yo… yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que haya hecho…

… Por ahora no puedo hacer nada más que… darte un susto – sonrió, golpeando en la cabeza con la pistola al moreno – nos vemos, Rukawa

Los hombres se subieron al auto y se fueron en dirección contraria de donde estaba Sakuragi. _Esos hombres tenían pinta de mafiosos… ¿qué habrá hecho el baka del kitsune como para que le persiguieran?_ Se iba a ir, pues comenzó a llover más fuerte, pero se dio cuenta de que Rukawa no se levantaba. _Iré a… ¡Iie¡No puedo ir a ver a ese kitsune¡Es un idota! Demo… ¡No¡Tu orgullo, Hanamichi! Pero quizás esté inconsciente… haz como si fuera cualquier persona… ¡un viejito!_ Sakuragi fue a donde estaba Rukawa.

Nee, kitsune… - lo movía con una mano – no juegues, está lloviendo bastante fuerte… ¡Rukawa! – le gritó fuerte

Abrió sus ojos azules con dificultad. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba por los hombros. Borrosamente notó al pelirrojo. Alcanzó a decirle algo a su compañero antes de caer inconsciente.

… do'aho

* * *

Un ruido lo despertó. Era la lluvia. Abrió sus ojos y poco a poco fue notando la ventana mojada. Estaba recostado en una cama que no era la suya, en una casa que no era la suya. Por un momento se asustó, pero recordó a…

¡Al fin despiertas, kitsune! – el pelirrojo se acercó a Rukawa

Que… pero… ¿Cómo llegué hasta acá?

Yo… ehm… etto… no podía dejarte ahí bajo la lluvia… con ese golpe e inconsciente

¿Golpe? – se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sintió una venda – Ya recuerdo… -Rukawa abrió los ojos sobremanera - ¡Viste algo, Sakuragi?

¿Algo de qué?

¿De cómo me golpearon?

Etto… hai – Rukawa se levantó con dificultad, pues aun estaba mareado. Tomó a Sakuragi de la camisa por la parte del cuello, frunció el ceño y se le acercó

Prométeme que no le dirás de esto a nada ni nadie ¿Entendido?

Rukawa… - Sakuragi se puso serio. Rukawa lo soltó. Miró hacia el lado

Arigato – y apuntó a su cabeza

¿No-no quieres ropa seca?

No. Me voy – se paró algo mareado

Demo… apenas puedes caminar… y está lloviendo

Es que dicen que la estupidez se contagia

¡AH¡MALDITO ZORRO DESAGRADECIDO!

Te la debo. Adiós – cerró la puerta y se fue

_No… no puede ser… vio todo… ¿Y si no se calla? Con lo gritón que es… ¿Hasta cuándo me seguirán?_

Llegó a su casa, se cambió de ropa y se acostó. Era tarde y al otro día tenía clases y entrenamiento.

* * *

Era un nuevo día de entrenamiento en Shohoku…

¡Rukawa¿Qué te pasó? – se acercó Ayako a Rukawa. Todos miraron a Sakuragi con cara de maldad

Jejeje – sudó la gota gorda – yo no…

Él no ha sido. Me ayudó – dijo seriamente

¿NA-NANI! – dijo todo el equipo

¡Kya! – Ayako les pegó a todos con su abanico - ¡Eso es lo de menos! Rukawa¿Estás bien¿Puedes entrenar?

Hai

Se va a quedar sin energías a los 5 minutos – dijo Sakuragi bajito, pero de todos modos Ayako lo escuchó y le dio un abanicazo

¡A entrenar!

Entrenaron enérgicamente. Rukawa se olvidó por completo de su herida. Terminó el entrenamiento. Todos fueron a bañarse y luego se retiraron. En un momento, los únicos que quedaban en el colegio eran Sakuragi y Rukawa.

El moreno estaba sentado, pues se sintió un poco mareado. Luego notó que se acercaba Sakuragi.

¿Qué haces? – le dijo seriamente al pelirrojo

¿No ves¡Practicaré tiros libres!

No encestarás ninguno

¿NANI¡Bah, estúpido zorro!

Y fue así. Sakuragi no logró encestar ninguna. Estaba realmente molesto. Rukawa se pone de pie y se acerca a Hanamichi. Tomó el balón.

Do'aho. Si lanzas así nunca encestarás. El capitán Akagi te dejó bien claro la posición que debías tener. Eso es básico, si no lo practicas mejor no vengas a jugar

¡BAKA¿CREES QUE TÚ ME DARÁS LECCIONES DE…?

Hai. Así que cállate

El moreno lanzó el balón varias veces. Hanamichi estaba enfurecido. De repente, Rukawa le pasa el balón al pelirrojo.

Ahora hazlo tú

Qué te has creído

Lanza ya y cállate

Hanamichi refunfuñó. Lanzó el balón tal cual lo había hecho Rukawa y encestó. Y así estuvo varias veces. Rukawa no se movía de su lado, viendo sus movimientos para corregirlo. Miró la hora. Eran las 8 p.m. No tenía prisa

Nee, kitsune… ¿Por qué haces esto?

Porque… si algún día yo…

En eso se siente a alguien entrar. Ambos miran. Eran los mismos hombres de la otra vez. Se asombraron.

¡Vaya vaya¿Qué tenemos acá? Kaede Rukawa tiene compañía. ¿Es que aun no aprendes la lección? La gente que está a tu lado siempre te ha…

¡Cállate!

No me alces la voz. Tú siempre te has portado bien, Kae-chan. ¿O quieres otro golpe como ese? – apuntó a la herida en la cabeza. Guardaron silencio - ¿Y cómo se llama tu amiguito?

¡Nee! – gritó Sakuragi, avanzando - ¡Que yo no soy ningún amigo del…!

Tu nombre – puso la pistola en la frente de Hanamichi

Ha-Hanamichi Sakuragi

Bien, Hanamichi Sakuragi… tú viste algo que no debiste ver¿o me equivoco? – Hanamichi no dijo nada – Entonces deberás acompañarnos

El hombre hizo un gesto y llegaron varios más que tomaron a Rukawa y a Hanamichi por la fuerza. Los amarraron y les vendaron los ojos y los llevaron a otro sitio.

* * *

os desamarraron y desvendaron. Era una pieza bastante fría, como una especie de bodega pequeña. El hombre de la pistola los apuntaba.

Hana-chan y Kae-chan – dijo irónicamente –, siéntanse cómo en su casa, pues estarán u tiempo indefinido aquí

No lo metas a él. No tiene nada que ver

Pero nos vio, Kae-chan. ¿O ese golpe te hizo perder la memoria? – Rukawa frunció el ceño – debes rendirnos cuentas, Rukawa. No te conviene decirnos que no – miró la pistola

No les diré nada. Me da exactamente igual que me maten – Sakuragi lo miró asombrado – y no les rendiré ninguna cuenta

Pero sí le podemos hacer algo a tu amiguito – el hombre apuntó a la pierna de Sakuragi y apretó el gatillo. Ése cayó al suelo tomándose la pantorrilla

¡MALDITO! – le gritó Sakuragi

Kuso… - dijo Rukawa enojado - ¡Te dije que no…!

Cállate. – dicho esto golpeó a Rukawa nuevamente en la cabeza, dejándolo medio atolondrado - ¿Sabes? Quiero que la emoción dure un poco más, así que…

Movió la mano y dos hombres fueron con unos pañuelos con cloroformo. Trataron de forcejear, pero no lo lograron y los hicieron dormir.

N/A¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic de Slam Dunk… creo que me ha salido más largo de lo que creíann' si quieren seguir leyendo hagan reviews wajaja. Esto cada vez se pondrá más emocionante jijiji. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Verdades, dolor y apoyo

Simbología

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**Negrita: Algunas frases de la canción "Sekai ga owaru made wa" (ending 2) traducidas al español (por mí XD) (no necesariamente sale toda la canción o en el mismo orden)**

Hasta el final

Capítulo 2: Verdades, dolor y apoyo

Sintió que estaba de lado, recostado en alguien. La mitad de su rostro estaba en contacto con el pecho de alguien, la otra con el aire. Su pierna le ardía y se sentía somnoliento. Cuando despertó del todo se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en Rukawa, quien aun dormía. Hanamichi trató de levantarse.

¡Nee, kitsu…¡AH!

¿Ahm? - Rukawa vio a Sakuragi que estaba encima suyo - ¿Qué haces, do'aho?

¡Acabo de despertar¡Yo no fui! Y… no puedo moverme… mi pierna

Es cierto, te disparó

Que buena memoria, Rukawa. Te recuerdo también que estamos secuestrados y…

Gomen… - Rukawa apretó sus puños. Tenía rabia

Sakuragi miró extrañado a Rukawa, mientras trataba de levantarse. El moreno vio la herida de Hanamichi

No vas a poder levantarte. La herida es grande, te disparó de cerca

Pero no puedo quedarme así… - dijo, queriendo decir "no puedo pasar todo el rato encima de ti"

Tengo sentido común, no como tú… do'aho

¿NANI?

No puedes moverte, estás herido. No te voy a forzar a que te salgas de encima mío porque no nos llevemos bien. Eso es sentido común

Sakuragi lo miró confundido, y al rato desistió de levantarse. Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Incluso llegaron a sentirse algo más cómodos. No podían pedir más, estaban secuestrados. Si la situación hubiera sido otra todo había sido diferente también.

Etto… ¿por qué no hablamos de algo?

¿Para qué?

Para olvidarnos un momento de que estamos secuestrados

¿Por qué juegas basketball? – Sakuragi se asombró. ¿Le diría?

Etto… Haruko…

¿La hermana del capitán Akagi?

Cuando llegué a Shohoku… _diablos¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

¿… y?

¡Gomen! Etto… conocí a Haruko… y gustó… y por ella quise jugar basketball… ¡Pero a ella le gustabas tú¡Y quise ser mejor que tú¡Por eso te golpeé cuando la trataste mal!

Y terminó enojándose contigo – dijo en tono de "eres un idiota"

Demo…

**Flash back**

¡Sakuragi-kun! – saludó Haruko al pelirrojo que caminaba por la plaza a eso del atardecer

¡Ha-Haruko-chan! – sonrió Hanamichi

¡Mira, que lindo atardecer!

Siempre lo veo, demo… es mejor verlo contigo

¿Na… nani?

¡Me gustas, Haruko-chan! – dijo con los ojos apretados

¡Ah¿Por eso siempre tratas mal a Rukawa¿Por eso le pegas¡Eres un tonto, Sakuragi!

Haruko le dio una bofetada y se fue de la vida de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

**Flash back**

Por eso me tienes odio

Decidí olvidarme de ella… es la 51ª mujer que me rechaza…

Yo no te odio – Sakuragi guardó silencio, asombrado -. Simplemente encontraba estúpida tu actitud, pero supongo que es eso lo que hacen los hombres cuando luchan por algo…

Rukawa… - Sakuragi alzó su cara para ver el rostro de Rukawa, que estaba sereno. No expresaba nada – ya te dije por qué jugué basketball… ahora dime tú

Mis papás… no sé por qué, pero para cuando cumplí 8 años me regalaron un balón de basketball… estábamos en mala situación económica y fue lo único que me dieron. Y salía a ver a los más grandes jugar… y terminó por gustarme el juego. En el cumpleaños anterior me habían regalado una pelota de fútbol, pero a los meses la tenía tirada, no me había gustado. Y el año anterior, unas raquetas de tenis… y las vendí por unos yenes en mi escuela. Pero el balón de basketball… no pude separarme de él. Sobre todo de ese balón… aún lo tengo

¡Aún?

Me ha acompañado la mitad de mi vida… es una de las únicas cosas que me hace feliz y… que no me traicionaría… _Por qué de repente siento tanta confianza en este baka… tal vez parece baka, pero no es mala persona…_

Sakuragi notó el deje de tristeza de las palabras de Rukawa. No conocía muy bien a Rukawa, sólo sabía que era una persona fría, calculadora y solitaria. Pero era persona al fin y al cabo.

¿Por qué esos tipos te buscan?

Es por algo que sucedió hace 4 años atrás… mi padre, mi madre…

**Flash back**

Kaede venía de jugar basketball con sus amigos del barrio. Llegó a su casa, que era la más alejada del vecindario. Llevaba en la mano una flor, que hace minutos atrás se la había dado la niña que le gustaba, junto con un beso. Su primer beso. Entró feliz, pero vio algo que jamás olvidaría. Dejó caer el balón y la flor.

Su madre estaba en el piso. Bajo ella, su padre. Tenían el cuerpo lleno de balazos.

¡OTO-SAN¡OKA-SAN¡NOOOO! – se lanzó sobre los cuerpos de su padre, ensuciándose con su sangre

Para que aprendas, Kaede-kun, que las deudas se pagan

Kaede miró a la persona que le hablaba. La conocía perfectamente, no podía olvidar al padre de la niña de la que se había enamorado.

No creas que tu padre Ame era un hombre santo. Un santo jamás moriría así. ¿Sabes, pequeño? Tu padre era un mafioso, un verdadero gángster

¿NANI? – abrió los ojos sobremanera

Hai. Y también mató gente, así como yo los maté a ellos. Y de peor forma

Para él era muy fuerte oír que su padre era un bandido, un asesino. No podía creerlo.

Hace muchos años, a Ame Rukawa se le encargó matar a Aki Hebi, tu difunta madre, porque ella era policía y había arrestado a uno de nuestros líderes. Y el baka de Rukawa se enamoró de Ame y no pudo matarla. Y huyeron. Era un hombre listo, pero lo encontramos. Le dijimos que la matara, pero nos dijo que estaba embarazada. Le advertimos que si ella no moría cuando tuviera el bebé, morirían los tres. Y no nos hizo caso. Pero volvió a huir. Cuando los encontramos, le dijimos que si volvía a seguir nuestras órdenes no le haríamos nada. Y volvió a matar para nosotros. Obviamente, Aki guardada silencio. Pero un día le encomendamos que tenía que matar a alguien: a tus abuelitos, los padres de Aki, porque a ellos le vinieron las ganas de apostar y perdieron todo y habían huido. Se enfureció y comenzó a repartir balazos. Mató a 5 de los nuestros. Y aquí estoy… ¡Oh, mira qué linda flor¿Pero sabes? Es falsa. Mi hija no te quiere. Le pedí que se acercara a ti para yo tener un motivo por el cual venir a esta casa y obviamente aprovechar de amenazar a tus padres. Es muy divertido¿ne? – el hombre sonrió

Yo… yo…

¿Tú¡Es cierto, tú! Tú fuiste la raíz de nuestros problemas… deberás trabajar con nosotros y reemplazar a Rukawa¿o quieres quedar con el cuerpo lleno de plomo¿Morir igual que él¿Ser un mediocre?

No… ¡No tengo nada que ver en lo que haya hecho mi padre!

¡Tendrás que pagarnos! Así es en este mundo de la mafia

Él… él no tiene nada que ver conmigo

Sé más explícito, Kaede-kun

Él… él no es mi padre

¿NANI?

Escuché una conversación… en la que mi madre le decía a mi papá que él no era mi padre, que a ella…

A ella qué – Kaede comenzó a llorar más fuerte - ¡Habla, niño!

A ella la violaron…

¿Nani?

Yo sé el nombre de mi padre biológico, y sé que algo tiene que ver contigo

¿Quién es?

No te lo diré… además sé otras cosas que mi padre te ha hecho

¡Dilo!

El hombre iba a disparar, pero llegó su hija y se lo impidió.

Oto-san… tu mismo dices que… hay que disfrutar las cosas… si lo matas ahora¿No crees que durará muy poco la diversión?

Qué inteligente mi hija – dijo el hombre, revolviéndole el pelo – tienes razón

Hi-chan… – dijo Kaede a la niña – no… no puedes ser así…

Cállate… estúpido, realmente estúpido. Te la creíste toda. Soy buena actriz – rió

Volveremos mañana por ti, Kaede-kun

Se fueron, dejando al pequeño sólo en esa casa, con los cadáveres de sus padres. Los abrazó durante mucho rato. Fue a su pieza y guardó todo lo que pudo en maletas y bolsos, incluyendo el dinero de sus padres. Se fue de la casa cuando vio que aquel hombre se acercaba a ésta con bencina y fuego.

**Flash back**

Por eso… por eso me buscan – rijo Rukawa emocionado – quieren que supla el lugar de mi padre y que les diga la verdad… si no lo hago, muero

Sakuragi no podía creer semejante historia. No tenía palabras. Siente que Rukawa apoya su cabeza en su hombro y que algo húmedo comienza a correr por éste.

Es por eso que soy así… no quiero volver a ser traicionado… fue muy fuerte para mi… ver, sentir y saber todo eso…

**¿Por qué el pasado destruye**

**incluso el gastado corazón que brilla?**

Sakuragi, sin pensar que jamás habría hecho eso, se dio vuelta como pudo y abrazó a Rukawa.

¡Baka¡Alejándote de todos no sacas nada¡Nadie puede vivir solo! Además… ¡Además no todos somos así! Ni yo… que te tenía tanto rencor… te he hecho algo así… reconozco que lo que hice yo fueron tonterías… - Rukawa le respondió el abrazo, llorando muy fuerte - ¡Y no por eso tienes que decir que te da lo mismo que te maten¡Tú siempre has sabido luchar, kitsune¡Como en los partidos de basketball!

Ore… yo nunca le había dicho esto a alguien – Sakuragi se sorprendió -… no sé por qué fuiste tú

Rukawa… jamás se me ocurrió que fueras así por esa historia, tampoco que a ti te había pasado algo tan terrible como eso, mucho menos que íbamos a terminar secuestrados, a hablar de la vida yo apoyado en tu pecho con una herida de bala y que te pondrías a llorar por esa historia, que yo sería el primero en saberlo y que te consolaría… así es la vida, kitsune… hay que aceptarla y superarla

Rukawa lloró sin reprimirse, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del pelirrojo. Hace muchos años que no se liberaba así, que no se dejaba consolar, que no se permitía apoyo ni afecto. Y se sintió cómodo. Aunque no dejaba de pensar que jamás se imaginó que esa persona sería Hanamichi.

Había un silencio muy tranquilizante, Rukawa se había calmado un poco.

Ore… yo también estoy como tú, zorro… mis padres son divorciados… bueno, eran… o sea son pero… etto… mi papá… - estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso

¿Pasa algo? – dijo el moreno mirándolo a la cara, notando que los ojos del pelirrojo comenzaban a verse vidriosos

Cuando iba en secundaria, cuatro tipos de primaria quisieron golpearme… pero no pudieron contra mí… llegué a mi casa y mi papá… - volvió a su antigua posición – mi papá estaba tirado en el suelo, no reaccionaba. El hospital estaba cerca, así que salí… pero ahora habían el doble de tipos que querían golpearme… intenté decirles lo que pasaba… pero no me dejaron y… - Rukawa escuchó cómo Sakuragi comenzaba a sollozar. Hubo un tiempo en el que el pelirrojo guardó silencio y lloró suavemente, recordando a su padre – mi mamá me manda dinero, pero después del día en el que se fue de casa nunca más la vi… eso fue cuando yo tenía 6 años… y vivo así, del dinero que mi padre me dejó y de los depósitos que de repente hace mi madre – Sakuragi comenzó a llorar algo más fuerte. Rukawa pone una de sus manos en un hombro de Hanamichi – je, los dos estamos solos… coincidencia¿no?

**Hasta que el mundo llegue al final, **

**no estaremos separados**

Nee, no llores

¡Baka¡Uno no puede guardarse lo que siente! A la larga… a la larga es peor, y todo lo que te guardaste explota de una vez

A Rukawa le quedó dando vueltas lo que le dijo Sakuragi. Sí, quizás podía tener razón.

Después de todo… no eres tan baka – dijo, sonriendo

Comenzaron a reírse. La situación era bastante extraña. Ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero reían. Ninguno había imaginado que terminarían así.

¿Trabajas? – preguntó Rukawa, para cambiar de tema

¿Ah? A veces… porque como mi madre no me manda siempre dinero… y la herencia de mi padre la quiero guardar para cosas más importantes… ¿Y tú?

Hago el aseo en un almacén cerca de mi casa

¿Y cómo le hiciste para encontrar casa después del incendio?

Vendí el terreno y compré en otro lugar

¿Y cómo hiciste para hacer todo eso? Eras muy niño

Ni lo recuerdo. Debió haber sido que estaba tan mal que hice todo instintivamente

O estabas durmiendo, como siempre – rieron -… nee, en otras circunstancias me habrías respondido con monosílabos

¿Sabes algo? Los dos somos unos bakas

¿Doshite?

Porque no nos dimos el tiempo de conocernos. Nos caíamos mal sin siquiera saber por qué. Juzgábamos sin razones… los dos… y decidimos hablarnos porque nos secuestraron y no nos quedó de otra…

Tienes razón, zorrito – hubo un poco de silencio. Sakuragi se dio vuelta – etto… ¿Quieres… quieres empezar… empezar de…?

Hai – asintió Rukawa

Hanamichi le tendió la mano y el moreno le respondió. El pelirrojo sonrió.

¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo, divertido

Kaede Rukawa – rió levemente -, por ahí me pusieron zorro…

Hanamichi Sakuragi, mono pelirrojo, rey de los rebotes y…

Sí, sí… - guardaron silencio y al segundo después rieron. Sakuragi se reía de ver reír a Rukawa por una idiotez tan grande. Pero les hacía bien reírse en esos momentos - Nee¿Ese tipo no te pegó en la cabeza?

Hai. Me reabrió la herida que me hizo antes. Me duele bastante… y me sangra mucho

¿Qué hora es? – consultó Sakuragi

Medianoche

Entonces descansa

Pedirle a Rukawa que descansara era como pedirle a un adicto al chocolate que comiera de éste. Sin dudarlo, Rukawa cerró sus ojos, y sin siquiera despedirse de Sakuragi se durmió. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa. Y, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el pecho del moreno, Hanamichi se durmió.

**Si amor es amor hasta que sabemos todo sobre el otro**

**Entonces vamos a dormir por siempre**

Sintió un brazo que lo rodeaba. Sintió una respiración que le soplaba la cara. Luego sintió una gota que le caía. Era un poco más espesa que una lágrima. Juntó los ojos para mirarse. Sangre.

¡Ki… kitsune!

Era la herida del número 11 que sangraba. El 10 se pasó la mano por el rostro, hace mucho que le venía goteando la cara. Trató de despertar al moreno, pero al cabo de unos minutos sólo obtuvo como respuesta un débil intento de abrir los ojos. Sakuragi comenzó a gritar.

¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto aquí? – Entró el mismo hombre de siempre con un arma en sus manos

¡Se va a desangrar! – dijo Sakuragi algo asustado

Que se muera – dijo, desinteresado

No te conviene que se muera – Hanamichi lo miró desafiante

Hubo un poco de silencio. El hombre se fue y, al rato, trajo un doctor.

Cúreles lo que les tenga que curar, doctor

E-está bien… Futagoza-san

El doctor revisó a Rukawa. Le limpió la herida y le puso puntos. A Sakuragi le sacó la bala, le limpió y le cerró. Le dio las indicaciones a Hanamichi que estaba despierto y se retiró nerviosamente.

Sakuragi se sentía realmente impotente. No podía moverse, no podía salir de ahí ni pedir ayuda. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta los demás?

* * *

Anzai-sensei – habló Akagi a su entrenador, delante del resto del equipo antes de empezar la práctica -, Sakuragi y Rukawa no han aparecido, el gimnasio anoche quedó abierto y ellos fueron los últimos en llegar. Llamé a sus casas y nadie contestó. Nadie los ha visto

Mitsui-kun y Miyagi-kun…

¿Sí, profesor? – dijeron ambos al unísono

Vayan a las casas de ambos jugadores – dijo, seriamente. Ambos asintieron -… ahora

Extrañados, Mitsui y Ryota salieron del gimnasio. Ayako miró al profesor, queriendo pedirle una explicación.

Estoy seguro de que si estuviesen bien… no habrían dejado un balón afuera

N/A: Que sabio que es el profesor Anzai XD. Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció? Qué cruda la vida de Rukawa, pobrecito, yo lo apoyaré XD ¡Ya decidieron darse una oportunidad! Calma, poco a poco. Responderé reviews, nunca lo había hecho. ¡Es que estoy feliz¡Recibí 5 reviews en menos de 1 día!

**Xaviera**: Sí, el primero es muy cortito pero igual quedé conforme. Y no, no me gusta el lemon. No verán lemon por aquí.

**Khira-chan**: Yo también le habría dado un cabezazo y voy yo a ver a Rukawa XD pero tenía que darle un poco de realismo. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Shadir**: Andaban buscando a Rukawa, y se llevaron a Sakuragi porque simplemente estaba ahí y vio todo… ¿Eso preguntabas?

**Ran-k**: No hagas reviews dobles, no se vale XD jajaja no, no va a haber rape aquí, a la única que violan es a la mamá de Rukawa. ¡Gracias!

**Caritadmanga**: Mucho de acción no hay… bueno, sí… pero siempre me trato de enfocar más en el romanticismo o en el drama… bien angst para mis cosas

**SAKURA**: Que bueno que lo encuentres emocionante… y sí, es intrigante P Y aquí está el segundo capítulo

Ayer estaba conectada cuando me llegó el 5 review, pero dije que las haría sufrir y no subiría el fic ayer mismo jajaja XD ¡Y aquí está el premio por recibir 5 reviews en menos de 1 día¡Gracias por el apoyo! En fin… ¡Reviews, onegai!


	3. Reflexionando

Simbología

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**Negrita: Algunas frases de la canción "Sekai ga owaru made wa" (ending 2) traducidas al español (por mí XD) (no necesariamente sale toda la canción o en el mismo orden)**

Hasta el final

Capítulo 3: Reflexionando

Sakuragi comenzó a sentir que Rukawa despertaba. _Menos mal, quiero ir al baño y ya son las 1 de la tarde_, pensó, mirando el reloj del moreno.

Rukawa… - el moreno abrió los ojos lentamente. Luego chocó con la mirada de Hanamichi, que lo miraba desde abajo

Mi cabeza… - cerró los ojos y se tocó. Le dolió

Vino un doctor. Te puso puntos. Dijo que no trataras de moverte

¿Y a ti?

¿A mi qué?

¿Te revisaron la pierna?

Hai. Tampoco puedo moverme. Me dolieron mucho los puntos

Guardaron silencio. Bastante rato. Trataron de que el silencio los relajara, sin embargo la situación era difícil. En eso se abre la puerta. Ve que dejan una bandeja al frente de Sakuragi y Rukawa y cierran la puerta. Era comida.

En realidad tengo hambre – dijo Hanamichi -, pero la dejaron lejos para hacernos sufrir… kuso

Yo voy. Yo puedo moverme – Rukawa trató de salir, sin embargo movía al pelirrojo, quien se quejaba de su pierna -… no se puede… ¡maldición! Tengo hambre….

Me estoy empezando a desesperar… - golpeo el suelo con una mano, enojado - ¡Soy un inútil! ¡Sólo te ocasiono problemas estando aquí! ¡Si yo no hubiera estado, te habrías escapado!

Si yo no hubiera estado en el gimnasio, tú no estarías aquí

¡Si yo ese día no hubiera visto nada, ese tipo no te habría buscado!

**Y entonces, la gente busca una respuesta**

**Y pierde algo que es irremplazable**

**Una ciudad llenada con deseos, incluso el polvo de estrellas en los cielos de noche no brilla sobre nosotros**

¡Basta! – ambos se detuvieron – no sacamos nada echándonos la culpa…

¿Otra vez escándalo? ¡Ah, despertaste, Kaede-chan!

Cállate

Futagoza… - repitió Sakuragi, como había dicho anteriormente el doctor

¿Pasa algo, Hana-chan?

¡Hai, baka! ¡La comida!

Pues ven a buscarla. Te reto

El doctor dijo que…

Cobarde. Pensé que con palabras entendías. – los apuntó con una pistola – Ven… a buscarla

Sakuragi lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Quiso demostrarle a Futagoza que era capaz de levantarse, que no era cobarde. Se levantó, tomó la comida y se devolvió, sentándose junto a Rukawa, adolorido.

Perfecto. Ahora retuércete de dolor, Sakuragi. Rukawa-kun… - el moreno miró desafiante – levántate, rápido

¿Nani?

¡QUE TE LEVANTES RÁPIDO! – Rukawa tuvo que hacer caso, pues Futagoza lo apuntaba, al igual que Sakuragi. Inmediatamente después de pararse se mareó, debido a que fue muy rápido. Cayo sobre Sakuragi, quien lo afirmó para evitar que se golpeara – Ahora retuércete tú, Rukawa – el hombre rió y se fue

Sakuragi remecía a Rukawa para que se levantara. El moreno abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara.

Es un maldito. Me mareé fuerte

Siéntate, para que comamos. – Sakuragi trató de incorporar a Rukawa, pero éste nuevamente se desvaneció - ¡Kitsune!

Déjame… descansar

Sakuragi lo miró seriamente. Acomodó la cabeza del moreno en su muslo, y el moreno estiró los pies, quedando perpendicular a Sakuragi. El semblante de Rukawa se suavizó.

Hanamichi decidió comer sin esperar a Rukawa. El pelirrojo no pudo distinguir qué le habían servido. Lo olió. _Quizás quieran envenenarme… aunque no creo, no quieren matar aun al kitsune_. Comió y puso cara de desapruebo.

¡Esta comida está asquerosa! _Tengo hambre… no me quedará de otra… ¡pero es que está malísima!_

Sakuragi comió la mitad de la porción, guardándole la otra parte a Rukawa.

Nee… zorrito – movió al número 11 del hombro -… mejor come, que esta cosa fría debe ser más mala aun

¿Ahm?... hai

Hanamichi incorporó lentamente a Rukawa para que comiera. Le dejó la bandeja a un lado. Rukawa comenzó a comer con cara de desagrado. Terminó de comer, y volvió a insistirle a Hanamichi que lo dejara descansar. Lo recostó nuevamente en la misma posición.

_Jamás pensé que iba a terminar así. Sabía que mi vida iba a ser un desastre… ¿pero terminar secuestrado? No pensé que sería con Sakuragi, mucho menos que terminaríamos tratando de ser amigos. Tampoco pensé que con ese pelirrojo energético y molestoso me iba a sentir relajado… mucho menos que le contaría mi vida privada, como nunca había hecho antes. Tampoco se me ocurrió que él también había sufrido la pérdida de sus padres… bueno, su madre no, pero es como si no la conociera… y a pesar de eso, es una persona fuerte. Sí, al fin reconozco que soy débil._

_Pobre Rukawa… su vida… su vida ha sido muy terrible. Desde siempre solo. No quiere acercarse a nadie para no ser traicionado. De todos modos oculta bien su vida. Nadie se imagina que es tan frío y solitario por algo así. No es… no es que me quiera acercar a él por pena. En cierto modo él tiene razón… ya no hay motivos para odiarnos… además dice que nunca me odió… y le creo._

… **Así pues, ellos ciertamente sueñan sobre el mañana,**

**los cortos días vividos… y esta trágica noche**

¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – preguntó Hanamichi, cortando el silencio que reinaba

No creo que sin que Futagoza nos deje ir podamos salir. Debe tener todo planeado – dijo, sin abrir los ojos -… además, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos

¿No le dirás nada de lo que sabes?

Iie – dijo, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la nada

Antes habías dicho que sí

… No quiero morir. Quiero ser más fuerte… así como tú

Las palabras de Rukawa dejaron atónito a Sakuragi, quien lo miraba con sorpresa. Luego de pensarlo, Sakuragi frunció el ceño.

¡Baka! ¡Tú sí eres fuerte! Saliste adelante solo, siendo apenas un niño

Pero quiero serlo más. Tú eres más fuerte – Sakuragi sonrió - ¿De qué te ríes?

De que estás siendo tú… ¿No es así, Rukawa?

Rukawa se sorprendió. Luego, cerró los ojos y también sonrió.

Creo que sí. Alégrate, eres la única persona que me conoce. Eres la única que puede sentir cualquier cosa hacia mí, sea odio, cariño, asco o respeto…

¿Y todas esas fanáticas que te quieren, incluyendo a Haruko? ¡Tú sí que me das envidia! ¡Tienes mucha suerte con las mujeres!

Ellas no me conocen. No pueden quererme. Son superficiales. Y no, no tengo suerte. La única mujer que quise me utilizó, por eso yo no…

¡Baka! No todos andan traicionando por la vida. No tienes por qué meter a todos en el mismo saco

La traición puede suceder en cualquier momento. Todos traicionamos y traicionaremos alguna vez

Kitsune… - dijo Hanamichi, ciertamente triste y preocupado por Rukawa - ¡Te apuesto que yo no te traicionaré, zorro! Ahora que empezamos de cero te prometo eso

¿Y la hermana del capitán Akagi?

Haruko… como ya me dijo que no podía ser nada con ella, la voy a olvidar – dijo animadamente y realmente convencido - ¡Incluso ya la he olvidado un poco! ¡Si soy un tensai! ¡Jajaja!

Rukawa esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba cómo Sakuragi se reía de aquello. Hanamichi lo miró. Era raro que él sonriera.

Yo no sé de esas cosas – dijo Rukawa -, pero sé que en unos segundos no puedes olvidar a alguien… y si lo haces, tal vez fue sólo un capricho

Puede que haya sido así, zorro – sonrió

Guardaron silencio. Rukawa trataba de dormir, pues se sentía mareado, pero no lograba dormir. _Será que he dormido mucho…_. Hanamichi miraba a Rukawa. _No se ve tan frío cuando duerme_, pensó. _Es como si cuando duerme… fuera él mismo._

8 p.m. Rukawa seguía con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba varias horas así. Sakuragi miraba al moreno. Transmitía paz, tranquilidad, tristeza…

Rukawa abre sus ojos azules, chocando con los cafés del pelirrojo. Se miraron unos segundos.

¿Qué me ves?

¿Yo? No… nada, sólo…

Abren la puerta. Dejan nuevamente una bandeja con comida. Cierran la puerta. Rukawa mira a Sakuragi.

Yo voy. Ya me siento mejor

Hai. – Rukawa se puso de pie suavemente – Dormiste bastante

No dormí nada

¿Na-nani?

No pude

¡Baka! ¡Y yo que me quedé quietecito para que no despertaras! ¡Maldito kitsune!

Ya no grites, me duele la cabeza

Rukawa fue por la bandeja y se devolvió. Se sentó al lado de Sakuragi. Comieron en silencio. Un guardia fue a buscar la bandeja que dejaron. Pasado un rato, Rukawa recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Sakuragi, quien lo mira confundido.

Me pesa la cabeza – dijo seriamente

Ridículo

Es cierto. Con esta herida me molesta

Nee, kitsune… yo no puedo mover mi pierna…

Ya lo sé

Si tienes alguna oportunidad de irte…

Ni lo digas. ¿Cómo voy a dejarte sólo? Tú por mi culpa estás aquí

Do'aho, es por tu vida, no digas necedades

No son necedades. Si tengo la oportunidad de escapar, escaparé contigo, aunque tenga que llevarte en mi espalda

Rukawa… - se puso serio, pero luego de un rato rió – si esto hubiera ocurrido cuando recién nos conocimos, hubiera sido distinto

Iie. ¿Sabes? Aunque no lo parezca… soy humano _Y lamentablemente siento_

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Rato después Rukawa dejó caer unas solitarias lágrimas de sus ojos azules, que fueron casi imperceptibles para el pelirrojo… si no fuera por el casi…

_No quiero… otra vez no_, pensaba el moreno. _No quiero sentir esto otra vez… en tan poco tiempo… esto ha crecido demasiado… ¿Puede ser así? ¿Puedo estar tan seguro? No quiero equivocarme… no quiero sufrir… no quiero seguir sufriendo… no sé si pueda seguir soportando esto… estoy luchando por una ilusión, sólo vivo porque quiero que esa leve ilusión que tengo de ser feliz alguna vez en la vida se haga realidad, pero… me duele… su presencia me duele…_

_Rukawa… ¿Qué será lo que te pasa? No siento que tenga derecho de preguntarte ni pedirte explicaciones. Reconozco que actué como un niño… actué mal por una mujer encaprichada por un amor que no le sería correspondido jamás… no sé a qué se deben tus lágrimas en este preciso instante._

Rukawa se puso de pie, ante la atenta mirada de Sakuragi. El moreno caminó hacia el otro extremo, se dejó caer pegado a la pared y se abrazó las rodillas, sollozando. _Irónico. He querido toda mi vida estar acompañado, y ahora que puedo tener compañía, quiero estar sólo… no quiero verlo, ni sentirlo cerca…_

Entiendo – dijo Hanamichi -. Cuando quieras venir, ven, que no te diré nada si así tú lo quieres

Rukawa, que seguía abrazado a sus rodillas, sonrió. Pero no era necesario, por primera vez en su vida quiso realmente estar solo y pensar. Tanto pensar, ambos jugadores se durmieron.

**Pensamientos efímeros de la melancolía… **

**en esta trágica noche**

N/A: Uuuh… ¿Qué pasó, Rukawa? ¿Qué sientes? Muajaja. Soy malvada. Exijo reviews si quieren seguir leyendo. Cada vez Rukawa va a ir tomando más confianza en Sakuragi, y el pelirrojo le va a tomar… no, mejor ni les digo. Y respondiendo a los reviews…

**Shadir**: ¡Nooo no me digas eso! Trágica sí, pero nunca cebolla T-T y Zalo Reyes… sin comentarios XD!

**Kaehana9**: No, no se vale mandar montón de reviews, no intentes hacerlo o me vengaré XD cobraré 10 reviews si intentas hacerlo jajaja. Y sí, la mayoría de las veces cuando la gente es así, tiene una vida dura (Yuki Eiri, Kamui Shirou, entre otros xD)

**Sakura**: Jejeje sí, tenían que hacerse amigos de una manera o de otra. Además que no todo puede ser taaaan malo. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Paty**: No suelo matar a mis personajes en los fics… bueno, en uno lo hice y resucitó… en otro… bueno, ese otro no es de esta serie y ni siquiera he terminado de subirlo XD Así que tranquila, que te puedo decir que nadie muere (al menos medio muertos sí jajaja XD)

**Miguel**: Guau, eres el segundo hombre que conozco que lee fics. P A mí también me gusta mucho esta canción, la escucho todos los días. Y la traducción… bueno, yo aun no tomo clases de japonés (el otro año sí tomaré jajaja TT-TT) y yo traduzco de inglés a español… por eso las traducciones quedan así, pero trato de darles un sentido y acomodarlas. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo… me han hecho tanto review que tengo miedo que al final no les guste y me maten TT-TT ¡Ja ne!


	4. Expresión

Simbología:

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**Negrita: Algunas frases de la canción "Sekai ga owaru made wa" (ending 2) traducidas al español (por mí XD) (no necesariamente sale toda la canción o en el mismo orden)**

Hasta el final

Capítulo 4: Expresión

Hanamichi abrió sus ojos pesadamente y chocó con los ojos zorrunos de Rukawa que lo observaban atento. La puerta se abre y dejan la ya acostumbrada bandeja con comida. Seguían mirándose. Rukawa se pone de pie y se acerca a la bandeja lentamente. La toma y se sienta junto a Hanamichi. Ninguno dice nada. Desayunan en silencio.

-¿Pensaste? – pregunta el pelirrojo para quebrar el silencio

-Hai. Creo…

Volvieron a caer en el profundo silencio. Sakuragi no hallaba ninguna manera de romperlo. Se tomó el poco pelo que tenía con las manos y apretó los ojos. Le desesperaba la situación.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Rukawa

-¿Sabes? Todo esto es tan nuevo, tan diferente… antes poco me interesabas, solamente para molestarte y hacerte saber que soy un tensai – dijo muy convencido de serlo -, pero sin esta situación no habríamos tenido nunca el… bueno la… es decir que nosotros… - Rukawa lo miró impaciente – nunca habríamos tenido este acercamiento ni la confianza que está naciendo dentro

-Siento que por primera vez te veo como una persona seria y madura

-Puede ser… - sonrió – pero tú por primera vez estás hablando con alguien que no sea sobre basketball

-Es cierto. Te estoy contando mi vida, cosa que nadie había logrado que yo hiciera

-Y ni siquiera te lo pedí – Rukawa corrió la vista - ¡Wajaja, ore wa tensai! ¡Wajaja!

Sakuragi reía feliz de la vida, quizás era porque decía ser talentoso, o quizás porque había logrado que Rukawa se abriera a él como un libro abierto. Reía tanto, que notó la sonrisa que Rukawa había esbozado.

o

El equipo se encontraba entrenando. Corrían alrededor de la cancha, recién había comenzado el entrenamiento. Golpean la puerta y abre Ayako. Era otra chica. Akagi observa a ambas y de repente Ayako corre en dirección al profesor.

-¡Anzai-sensei! ¡Lo buscan ahí afuera! – apunta hacia la puerta - ¡Es la policía!

Akagi detiene su trotar y se queda estático. El resto del equipo hace lo mismo y miran en dirección a Anzai. El profesor se pone de pie.

-Hazlos pasar, Ayako-san

Ayako se dirige a la puerta y dice un par de palabras. Abre las puertas y entra la policía. Se acercan al profesor.

-Ohayou – saluda el profesor. El policía le responde de igual manera -. Yo lo llamé anoche para darle aviso de la desaparición de dos de mis muchachos

-Ya veo… - revisó un cuaderno - ¿Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa? – el profesor asiente – Bien, necesito que desalojen el gimnasio pues lo revisaremos para ver si algo podemos averiguar

Los muchachos fueron saliendo confusamente y se quedaron en el patio del instituto. Una hora más tarde la policía de dirige a ellos.

-Encontramos huellas de auto que se dirigían al gimnasio. La hora estimada no la tenemos clara, pero sabemos que fue en la noche

-¿Qué cree que les haya pasado? – pregunta Akagi

-Podemos estar frente a un caso de secuestro

Todos intercambiaron miradas y palabras. ¿Sakuragi y Rukawa secuestrados?

-Les rogaríamos discreción frente al tema. Mientras menos personas sepan es mejor – todos asienten -. Por ahora le dejaré mi número, sensei – le entrega una tarjeta -. Cualquier cosa que sepamos o que sepan, nos comunicamos por este número

-Entendido

-Con su permiso, necesitamos revisar el instituto completo – Anzai hizo una reverencia, al igual que el policía

-El entrenamiento se acaba por hoy – anuncia Anzai -. Mañana lo reanudamos

Todos se retiraron shockeados. En el camino a casa ninguno cruzó palabras.

o

Sakuragi toma la muñeca de Rukawa. _Las 2…_ luego suena un fuerte ruido de las tripas de Sakuragi que pedían comida.

Rukawa se pone de pie lentamente y Sakuragi lo mira interrogante.

-Voy al baño

-La llave de agua está mala… creo

Rukawa movió los hombros hacia arriba y entró. Minutos después anuncia lo que Sakuragi había dicho.

-Pues habrá que arreglarla – dijo el pelirrojo

-Cuando te puedas mover, en varios días más – Sakuragi gruñó

Cuando Rukawa salía del baño les dejaron el almuerzo. Lo tomó y se sentó junto a Sakuragi.

-Hoy la comida ni sabor tiene – anuncia Sakuragi

-¿Qué será?

-No sé. Veo arroz

-Yo fideos

-Nee, es arroz

-Fideos, do'aho

-¿A quién le llamas do'aho?

-¿Ves a otro por aquí?

Sakuragi gruñó. Se miraron serios, pero luego su semblante cambió. El pelirrojo rió divertido.

-Y pensar que cada vez que decía eso me golpeabas… ahora te ríes… eres raro

-Todo esto es raro. Que seamos así, que estemos siendo así…

-Estás siendo demasiado serio para mi gusto, no estaba acostumbrado a verte así

-Y tú demasiado hablador – rió

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hoy estaban demasiado callados. En la noche pensaron muchas cosas, eran demasiadas ideas y emociones nuevas y vividas en tan poco tiempo. Eran enemigos, y ahora hasta lloraban juntos. Otra vez miró el reloj. 5:30 pm.

-¿Cómo será todo cuando salgamos? – preguntó Rukawa

-Etto… en realidad no había pensado en eso… creo que los demás entenderán que ahora somos… bueno que seremos… que estamos siendo…

-Lo pregunto porque sé cómo eres… y creo que cuando estemos afuera no podremos volver a ser enemigos… yo al menos no podría tratarte mal de nuevo

-Yo tampoco…

-Esto es realmente complicado para mí. No creas que por parecer de piedra lo soy. Quizás dude de estarte contando tantas cosas…

-No deberías, te prometí nunca traicionarte, Rukawa…

Rukawa lo miró vacilante. _Ese es el problema, Sakuragi…_

Seguían sentados uno al lado del otro. Rukawa estaba con la mirada perdida. Ambos estaban cansados. Pero Hanamichi notó aún más cansancio en su compañero que en él mismo.

-¿Qué te sucede, zorrito?

-No me siento muy bien… - cerraba los ojos

-El golpe y el cansancio te afectan bastante… ¿Me oyes? – vio que el moreno comenzaba a desvanecerse - ¡Rukawa!

Sakuragi afirmó a Rukawa que se estaba cayendo. El moreno abrió sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… cuando llegue la comida despiértame

Se durmió sin más. Sakuragi lo acomodó a su lado y el moreno dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. Hanamichi también estaba cansado. _Me haría bien dormir, así me olvido del hambre._ Puso su cabeza sobre la de Rukawa y se durmió.

o

Sienten un portazo. Despiertan asustados. El que les había dejado la comida lo pegó para molestarlos. Se escuchaban risas desde afuera.

-Idiotas – murmuró Rukawa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos

-No te duermas, zorro dormilón. Hay que comer

Rukawa fue a buscar la comida lentamente y comieron. 8 pm, ya llevaban 3 días de secuestro.

-Ha pasado lento el tiempo

-¿Tú crees? – dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja y se sentaba junto al pelirrojo

-Sí, han sucedido muchas cosas en estos días – dijo Hanamichi

-Anoche pensaba… - abrieron la puerta y sacaron la bandeja – que no quiero sufrir más… no quiero volver a confiar en nadie nunca más, no quiero hacerlo… siempre me he llevado decepciones, toda mi vida las tiene. Francamente… tengo miedo, miedo de que lleguemos a ser amigos, de tenernos cariño, de que te confíe mis secretos y tú los tuyos, justo como estamos haciendo ahora. En este preciso momento tengo miedo – confesó con su habitual mirada neutral en algún punto de la muralla

-Tranquilo zorrito – lo abrazó con un brazo -, confía en este tensai – se apuntó con un dedo

-Tú nunca te tomas nada en serio – suspiró

-Hablo en serio. Hay una confianza entre nosotros, ¿no? – Rukawa pensó y asintió débilmente – entonces créeme cuando te digo que no te decepcionaré

-Nos hemos llevado siempre mal, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros?

-¿No dijimos que empezaríamos de nuevo?

-Sí, pero…

Rukawa guardó silencio, pensando bien lo que diría. Se abrazó un poco al cuerpo de Hanamichi algo nervioso. El pelirrojo observó en silencio.

-No quiero sufrir más

El moreno dejó escapar algunas lágrimas lentamente.

-Siempre he querido estar solo y ya lo sabes… para no sufrir más. Pero me di cuenta que haciendo eso me hago más daño… pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo. Siempre supe que esta burbuja que me creaba algún día se pincharía y ya lo hizo

-Date cuenta que la vida no es color de rosas, Rukawa – lo abrazó al sentir el llanto de este -. Es extraño, me siento bien de que me estés contando tus cosas. Cuenta conmigo zorro. Si yo te ayudé a salir de la burbuja, te ayudaré a mantenerte fuera. No creas que para mí es fácil todo esto. No pienses que no me siento así como tú. También me es complicado, pero hay que aceptarlo y llevarlo. Hay que ser fuertes

-Arigato, Sakuragi – se abrazó a él llorando más fuerte

_¿Por qué frente a él soy tan débil? ¿Por qué me muestro ante él tal y como soy? No logro entenderlo… jamás me había visto y sentido así… es demasiado extraño para mí expresarme… y frente a él._

_Rukawa, estás sufriendo mucho. Sufres porque estás volviendo a confiar en alguien, estás confiando en mí. Sufres por mí. No quiero que lo hagas, no quiero ser responsable de tus penas._

**Una catástrofe se le ve bien a una flor en plena floración**

El pelirrojo acarició la cabeza de su compañero que estaba en su pecho sollozando con dolor. Rukawa se acomodó justo como al principio había estado Sakuragi._ Ten por seguro que… cuando entienda todo esto que me pasa… lo sabrás._ Los sollozos se hicieron más suaves y concilió el sueño.

Hanamichi fue cayendo dormido a partir de la calma que el silencio le otorgaba. Sus ojos le pesaron y se durmió.

o

Se sintió demasiado bien como para ser verdad. Su cabeza hundida en el pecho del pelirrojo que se movía suavemente, rodeado por los brazos de éste. Cálido. El ruido de la puerta los había despertado, pero Sakuragi no sabía que el moreno ya había abierto sus ojos. Hanamichi se iba a levantar a buscar el desayuno, pero Rukawa lo toma de una de sus mangas.

-No… quédate… un poco más… onegai

El pelirrojo pestañeó varias veces. _Realmente no logro entenderte, Kaede Rukawa. _Sonrió y se recostó nuevamente. Sakuragi no quiso decir ni una sola palabra, pero sabía que en el fondo el zorro le estaba agradecido.

Un poco después vuelven a sentir la puerta.

-¿Y aun no se comen el desayuno? Frío sabe mal – dijo Futagoza irónico

-Y caliente también

-Silencio, Hana-chan. No seas insolente

-Tu comida sabe mal y es muy poca. Nos vamos a enfermar

-No me interesa. Hanamichi-kun, levántate

-¿Y por qué?

-¡Que te levantes! – sacó un arma. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se alejó – Me tienes realmente harto… tú no me sirves para nada

-Entonces déjanos ir y asunto arreglado – rió

-¡No estoy para bromitas! Tú nos viste, deberías morir ahora mismo, lo único que haces es estorbar

-¿Vienes a matarme? ¡Pues hazlo de una vez!

Futagoza apunta a Hanamichi con el dedo en el gatillo. Se miran con el ceño fruncido. Sin que se den cuenta Rukawa se pone entre la pistola y el pelirrojo. Futagoza cambia su semblante.

-¿Quieres matarlo? Hazlo. Pero primero me matas a mí

-No te metas, Rukawa

-Ya te dije… no tiene por qué morir por un problema que es de los dos

-No me hagas perder más tiempo y déjame matarlo de una vez

-A mí primero… no le tengo miedo a morir, Futagoza

-¡Que te corras! – lo golpea con la pistola en la cabeza

-¡Rukawa! – el moreno cae sobre Hanamichi

-¡Muérete!

Futagoza iba a disparar, pero Rukawa con algo de conciencia que le quedaba se mantuvo en pie frente a Futagoza. Lo único que pudo hacer el hombre mayor fue darle una patada en la herida a Hanamichi e irse. Rukawa perdía la conciencia y Hanamichi lo sentó como pudo. El pelirrojo, con mucha dificultad, se sentó a su lado.

-Zorrito, no te desmayes – dijo echándole aire con la mano

-¿Ves que… soy débil?

-No lo eres. Nadie habría sido capaz de ponerse entre una pistola y una persona a la que hace algunos días atrás le tenías odio

_Nunca lo tuve, Sakuragi… nunca._

N/A: ¡Disculpen el atraso, por favor! Es que mi pc murió y perdí 2 capítulos del fic… y uno de esos era éste. Por eso no quedó muy bien a mi gusto, ¡mil disculpas! Pero les prometo que los que vienen estarán mucho mejor. Y respondiendo a los reviews…

**Shadir**:Futagoza es un abusivo. Quizás él escuche Zalo Reyes XD ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Marie-chan**: Mi amiga íntima y abogada XD Yo creo que cualquiera en esa situación se pondría a contar su vida y tomaría confianza en la persona que tiene cerca, es una situación difícil si te pones a pensarlo y creo que Rukawa estaba tan afectado con su vida que lo hizo

**Ran-k**: Jajaja sí, me encantan esos "contactos" que tienen Rukawa y Hanamichi. Pero no pueden durar toda la vida… al menos en la misma posición no XD Y no, no hay productos de tu imaginación XD ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, a mí no mucho porque era difícil volver a escribirlo TT

**Mashou no Tenshi..**: Es que Rukawa es para hacer sufrir XD Jejeje pobrecito, luego hay que consolarlo. ¡Gracias por leer el fic! Y… ya viene Mitsui, cómo no va a salir si es el mejor de la serie jijiji

**Kaehana9**: Sí, Hanamichi igual tiene su lado de sentido común, no creo que sea un completo do'aho XD

**Tsuki-ummi kaze**: Me pasa igual que a ti, por eso me es algo más sencillo redactar lo que siente Rukawa. Jajaja no, no la tengo en español, tengo la traducción escrita XD

**Xavi**: Jajaja si, yaoi rulz, comienza a haber confianza y la confianza y la comunicación son la base de… xD

**Sakura**: Jajaja sí, estoy muy agradecida e los reviews. No dejes de hacerlo porque este capítulo fue pésimo onegai XD

**Mari**: Sí, aquí está XD

**Miguel**: Aquí ya no se lo toman tan bien, están comenzando a decir lo que sienten aunque les cueste. Y pasa lo que dices, comienzan a decir lo que sienten (¿Viste Marie-chan? XD). Bueno, pásame la traducción original ¡Y muchas gracias por tus reviews!

**Sakura Tamao Magdalia**: Tranquila, ya van a salir XD Qué bueno que encuentres la situación creíble, es una de las cosas que más me importan de mis fics… porque hay algunos que no les creo nada P

**Aino**: Jajaja me preguntas si pasa algo y en el summary pongo Shounen-ai XD ¿A punto de morir? No creo, pero sufrirán bastante jijiji

Ojalá no se decepcionen, los siguientes capítulos estarán mejores. ¡Muchas gracias por los mil reviews! ¡Y disculpen el atraso!


	5. Una Confesión

Simbología:

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**Negrita: Algunas frases de la canción "Sekai ga owaru made wa" (ending 2) traducidas al español (por mí XD) (no necesariamente sale toda la canción o en el mismo orden)**

Hasta el final

Capítulo 5: Una confesión

-Anzai-sensei, no hay noticias sobre Rukawa y Sakuragi – anunció Akagi

-¿Hablaste con la policía?

-Hai

-No podemos hacer nada – dijo el profesor -. Pero yo no quiero saber que ustedes anduvieron buscándolo por su propia cuenta. ¿Entendieron?

-¡Hai, sensei! – dijo todo el equipo al unísono, retirándose

-Todo esto no me da buena espina – dijo Kogure, que conversaba con Akagi y Mitsui -… no es por ser pesimista, pero no creo que los muchachos estén bien

-Yo tampoco – dijo Mitsui -, pero no creo que se estén haciendo daño entre ellos… yo no creo que hayan desaparecido sólo para golpearse

-¿Y tú no hacías eso? – dijo Akagi a Mitsui

-¡No es lo mismo!

-Claro, ellos no eran tan extremistas, tienen todos sus dientes en la boca – dijo Kogure divertido

-Mejor cierra la boca o te doy visita con el oftalmólogo, Kogure

o

Ya habían almorzado. Sakuragi estaba en el baño revisándose su herida, mientras Rukawa esperaba su turno.

-Nee zorrito… cuando salgamos de aquí… ¿todo va a ser igual?

-No. Dijimos que íbamos a empezar de cero

-Hai

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

-Sólo quería asegurarme

Sakuragi salió del baño y le dejó el paso a Rukawa.

-Por lo que vi se te desinflamó un poco el golpe

-Sí. Dejé la cara corriendo bajo la llave

-El agua está muy helada

Al rato salió Rukawa con algo de mejor aspecto.

-Te hizo bien el agua

-Sí. Qué bueno que pudimos reparar la llave de paso

-¿Pudimos? Me suena a mucho

-Bueno… pudiste

-¡Jajaja! ¡Si es que soy un tensai!

-Do'aho… será mejor que te sientes o te va a seguir doliendo tu pierna

-Estoy aburrido de estar sentado – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba con cuidado -, pero no me queda de otra

-Ándate acostumbrando, yo no le voy a decir nada a Futagoza

-Me parece bien… si vamos a salir, no va a ser porque le hayas dicho lo que quiera saber ese tipo… no hay que darle en el gusto

-Pero no podemos salir por tu pierna, así que será mejor que evites ponerte de pie para recuperarte pronto

-¡Lo sé! No le des órdenes a este tensai, kitsune

-No te estoy dando órdenes – dijo, corriendo la vista -… te estoy cuidando

Hanamichi se sorprendió con las palabras del moreno. Sí, su relación había cambiado, pero de todos modos se le hacía extraño que Rukawa fuera así con él, que tuviera tanta confianza. El pelirrojo le sonrió.

Rukawa daba vueltas por la pieza, pensando qué hacer y poniendo sus ideas en orden. Sakuragi de tanto ver pasear al moreno se durmió.

Abren la puerta y les dejan la comida. 8 p.m. Cumplían 4 días de secuestrados. Rukawa tomó la comida y se sentó junto a Hanamichi.

-Do'aho… despierta, a comer

-Mmm… hai, oto-san, después lavo la ropa… - siguió durmiendo

-¡Nee! ¡Ya despierta!

-… quinientos veinte cinco

-Comeré solo, te dejo tu parte

-May I go… to the bathroom?

-Ya entiendo cuando tratan de despertarme a mí en clases – dijo resignado Rukawa

Comió y le dejó su parte a Hanamichi. _Esta comida es peor cuando está helada, mejor lo despierto._

-Sakuragi ya despierta

-¿Ah? – entreabrió un poco los ojos - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo algo desganado

-La comida – apuntó a la bandeja

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste antes? – Rukawa le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Olvídalo y come

Hanamichi comió lentamente. Rukawa dejó la bandeja en la puerta y se sentó junto a Sakuragi. Alguien fue a buscar la bandeja. Ambos jugadores se quedaron así, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Eran las 12 de la noche y ninguno lograba conciliar sueño. Sakuragi decidió quebrar el silencio que los reinaba durante ya varias horas.

-Nee zorrito… ¿Has tenido novia?

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-No, es sólo por hablar de algo…

-No, nunca he tenido una

-¿No? Es raro, siempre te rodean las mujeres

-No me interesan

-Yo decía eso cuando era niño, pero ahora…

-No me refiero a eso…

Hanamichi miró serio al moreno. _¿Es que acaso…?_

-¿No te gustan? – luego de pensarlo, el moreno asintió – Entiendo

Hubo un rato de silencio, algo incómodo. Sakuragi no sospechaba que Rukawa fuera homosexual, pero respetaba su opción. _Además que yo…_

-Eres el primero en saberlo

-¿Nani?

-Bueno, casi… el primero en decírselo libremente… alguien más sabe, pero se lo dije por motivos de fuerza

-¿Te obligaron? ¿Qué pasó?

-… Mitsui – dijo Rukawa titubeando

-¿Mitsui?

-Hai…

Flash back

Había acabado el entrenamiento. Mitsui esperó que todos salieran para entrar. Se sacó la camiseta. Justo en eso sale Rukawa de las duchas y se le queda viendo anonadado.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Rukawa! No sabía que estuvieras aquí

-Tápate

-¿Nani?

-Que te tapes – se dio vuelta para no ver al número 14

-Pero si a mí no me molesta, me da igual – dijo, mientras se ponía la camiseta confundidamente

-Demo… a mí sí

-¿Ah? ¿Te molesta verme así? No entiendo, Rukawa

-… No me molesta – guardó un poco de silencio, cerró sus ojos y prosiguió -… al contrario

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – Mitsui estaba confundido

-Que tú me… que yo… yo soy… - Rukawa se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó los ojos

-Está bien, Rukawa – puso una mano en el hombro del número 11 -. Ya entendí. No te preocupes – le sonrió a Rukawa, quien comenzaba a salir del camarín

-Que esto no salga de aquí

Flash back

-Y… ¿aún te gusta Mitsui?

-Iie. Era algo netamente físico, no lo conocía lo suficiente

-Fue bueno que se lo tomara así, si hubiera sido en otra época, te hubiera molido a golpes

-Lo sé. Pero en esa época tampoco me hubiera gustado… y… ¿Qué has pensado respecto a Haruko?

-Que quizás fue un capricho… al igual que las otras 50, pero fue el mayor capricho que tuve – rió Sakuragi

-Silencio

-¿Ah?

-Escucha

Se callaron. Escuchaban como varias cosas pequeñas chocaban contra el techo.

-Llueve – dijo Rukawa

-Tienes razón. Estos días el clima ha estado muy raro. Se oía viento, había frío y ahora llueve – Rukawa refunfuñó - ¿Sabes? No me gusta la lluvia… el día del funeral de mi papá llovía… - sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – es extraño, casi siempre que pasan cosas malas llueve, pero el día anterior que fue cuando murió… estaba despejado…

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno algo nervioso, y éste, de igual modo, lo rodeó con un brazo. A la hora después lograron dormir.

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo con el característico sonido de la puerta. Desayunaron y conversaron de cosas sobre ellos mismos, para conocerse. Según Sakuragi, conversar de esos temas era importante para crear amistades. _Demo…_

No habían recibido visitas de Futagoza y por eso se sentían un poco mejor físicamente hablando. A la hora de la cena, cuando fueron a dejarles la comida, Sakuragi no aguantó la curiosidad.

-Nee, tú… ¿Por qué no ha venido Futagoza?

-Tiene asuntos que atender – dicho esto el hombre se fue

-Era obvio que te contestaría algo así

-No perdía nada con preguntar, zorro molestoso

-Come y calla – le dijo Rukawa, pasándole la comida

Cuando terminaron de comer, Sakuragi se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y se fue a sentar a otro lado. Rukawa le miró interrogante.

-Necesito pensar, Rukawa – le dijo serio, lo que le preocupó al moreno. Rukawa asintió, él también quería pensar

Quinto día de secuestro. Sakuragi estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sólo quería poder sentirse bien y arrancar. _Aunque no sé muy bien de qué quiero arrancar… todo esto que me pasa… es tan extraño… pero siento que es de verdad, que esta vez no es un capricho, ni que es por debilidad o por pena._

_Espero no volver a sufrir_, pensó Rukawa. _Espero no equivocarme, espero que tenga razón… que no va a traicionarme… que no todas las personas son así… quiero confiar de nuevo en la gente, quiero permitirme querer…_

**Lo he deseado por innumerables noches**

Abrió sus ojos azules. Examinó el lugar. Encontró a cierto pelirrojo revisándose su herida de la pierna.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el moreno poniéndose de pie y estirándose

-No, sólo veía cómo estaba. Te dejé desayuno – Rukawa se dirigió a donde estaba la comida

-Te levantaste temprano

-Tú te levantaste tarde – Rukawa miró el reloj

-Mediodía

-Parece que anoche no pudiste dormir

-También tenía que pensar

Desayunó y al rato vinieron a buscar los trastes. Pero esta vez vino el mismo Futagoza.

-Ven, Rukawa-kun, tengo algo que decirte

-Lo que me tengas que decir dímelo aquí

-No te me pongas rebelde, Rukawa, y ven conmigo

-Te he dicho que…

Unos hombres entraron y tomaron a Rukawa. Hanamichi trató de impedirlo, pero fue empujado y se resintió de su pierna. Futagoza le sonrió a Sakuragi y cerró la puerta. Sakuragi estaba enrabiado. _Espero no te hagan nada, kitsune… o yo… no respondo._

o

Rukawa se encontraba amarrado a una silla. Futagoza daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Creo que me aburrí de esperar… me dirás ahora mismo qué es lo que hizo tu padre y quién es

-No

-¡Habla, maldición! – le da una bofetada

-¡Te dije que no!

-¡¿Por qué están tan empeñado en negarme la información! – lo abofeteó nuevamente

-No le voy a dar en el gusto a alguien tan asqueroso como tú

-Recuerda que soy igual que tu padre, Kaede-chan

-Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, él jamás habría hecho esto – Futagoza se sorprendió

-¡Insolente! – otra bofetada - ¡Habla de una vez, o mato a tu amigo! No estás en condiciones de negarte, estás amarrado y en 10 segundos ellos lo tienen lleno de plomo

Rukawa lo miró con rabia. Futagoza tenía razón, no le quedaba de otra.

-Si te digo, ¿nos dejas ir?

-Puede ser…

-Responde

-¡Te dije que aquí tú no eres el de las condiciones! ¡Puede ser y punto!

Rukawa se mantuvo en silencio demasiado tiempo. En ocasiones, Futagoza lo golpeaba. Hasta que se decidió.

-Está bien, te diré todo

o

Estaban entrenando en Shohoku. Era algo difícil, todo el equipo sabía lo ocurrido y no funcionaba bien. Y aunque el profesor Anzai lo notaba, no canceló los entrenamientos. Eso sí, canceló los partidos que tenían próximamente y la situación fue comprendida.

-Acabó el entrenamiento – dijo el profesor -. Vayan a sus casas y descansen

-¡Hai, sensei! – dijo todo el equipo

Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui iban juntos caminando, sin hablar de nada. Cada uno absorto en sus ideas.

-¿Creen que aparezcan? – preguntó Mitsui

-Ojalá – dijo Akagi

-Espero que estén bien – fue lo único que pudo decir Kogure

N/A: ¡Al fin Rukawa le dijo! ¿Qué pensará Hanamichi? Mejor dicho… ¿qué hará? ¡Sigan odiándome! Y respondiendo reviews…

**Shadir**: Y entonces… ¿Qué hace Zalo Reyes en el fic? ¿Cuál es su aporte si ni yo ni Futagoza lo escuchamos? XD Y sí, quise hacer un poco más real lo de la policía… ya sabes, tienen que pasar algunas horas para denunciar a alguien desaparecido… :P

**Miguel**: Lo siento por tardarme, ya di mis excusas… además me fui de campamento y volví ayer (domingo)… pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No te apures, ya verás cómo se van dando las cosas P ¡y gracias por tus reviews!

**Ran-k**: ¿Más disparos? Ya tiene la pierna bastante mal XD No, no hay más disparos XD Y ya veremos lo que piensa y siente el zorrito en el siguiente capítulo :P

**SAKURA**: Con respecto a la confianza… lentos pero seguros jijiji y aquí está el capítulo

**Mashou no Tenshi..**: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo T.T Sobre todo la imagen mental, porque es algo de lo que me preocupo mucho T.T qué feliz me hace tu fic XD Y Mitsui es más bello que Rukawa ¬

En el próximo capítulo Rukawa le dice todo al Futagoza. ¡Reviews para leerlo! Siguiente capítulo: ¡el final! Pom pom pooooom ¡Gracias por los reviews!


	6. Juntos hasta el final

Simbología:

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**Negrita: Algunas frases de la canción "Sekai ga owaru made wa" (ending 2) traducidas al español (por mí XD) (no necesariamente sale toda la canción o en el mismo orden)**

Hasta el final

Capítulo 6: Juntos hasta el final

-Bien, Rukawa… fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar… ahora dímelo todo… - lo toma del mentón fuertemente – desde el principio, como si yo no supiera nada… no me gustaría saber que te saltaste detalles

-La vida nos tuerce el brazo… me dices a mí que la gente siempre me traicionaba… suéltame y guarda silencio, ya verás quién es el traicionado

-¡No me hables así, Rukawa! – le da una bofetada

-Mi padre era un policía infiltrado en tu mafia – Futagoza se sorprendió pero guardó silencio. Rukawa sonreía con el ceño fruncido, burlescamente -. Ahí conoció a mi madre, que también lo era, como tú ya lo sabes. Mi madre arrestó a uno de los líderes de tu banda y ustedes le ordenaron a mi padre que estaba infiltrado que la matara. ¿Cómo mataría él a su propia esposa? Huyeron con apoyo de la interpol, pero de todos modos volvieron a ser encontrados y nos les quedó más remedio que aceptar sus condiciones

-Bla bla bla… ¿Quién es tu verdadero padre?

-Mi madre ya estaba casada con mi padre. Ella tenía una reunión con otros policías para discutir varios asuntos que yo no tengo idea. Todos andaban algo pasados de copas. Mi madre se fue a su auto y la siguió otro de los policías… - apretó los dientes – y sin más la violó. Y como él estaba borracho no recordó el incidente. Además él era casado, pero le ofreció apoyo a mi madre, sólo que no sería capaz de llevar ese hijo que no sabía si era suyo. Nací… y mi madre le contó la verdad a mi padre. Él entendió y decidieron ocultármelo, pero yo escuché una conversación y lo supe. Y mi verdadero padre… él era uno de tus escoltas al que tú le brindaste mucho apoyo y que siempre pareció serte fiel, pero que un día, sin decir nada, desapareció y no dejó rastros

-¿Quién es¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia!

-Su apellido… era Sendoh

* * *

-Tadaima – dijo cierto jugador estrella al llegar a su casa después del entrenamiento, sin su habitual sonrisa en el rostro

-Okaeri nasai – respondió su padre -. ¿Pasa algo, hijo? Hoy no estás bien

-Nos cancelaron un partido… al parecer secuestraron a dos de los jugadores de Shohoku. ¿Has escuchado algo en tu trabajo?

-Iie. Pero podría averiguar… ¿Por qué no me das los nombres?

-Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa

-¿Rukawa dices?

-Hai. Ahora voy a ir al gimnasio de Shohoku, están todos reunidos ahí y me gustaría estar

-Te acompaño

-¿Nani¿Qué pasa, oto-san? Te noto muy nervioso

-Vamos, después te explico

* * *

En el gimnasio de Shohoku todo era tensión. Habían policías y jugadores, incluyendo al profesor Anzai, Haruko, Ayako y algunos jugadores y entrenadores de otros equipos. Todos conocían el desempeño de ambos jugadores y la noticia no era algo que no los dejara tranquilos. Pero los esfuerzos de los policías eran en vano y no pudieron averiguar nada más que el modelo de las ruedas, el que era muy común llevarlo y no sacaban nada con buscar cada auto con esas ruedas. Nadie quería abandonar el gimnasio a la espera de noticias o de que, por algún milagro de la vida, ambos jugadores o alguno de ellos cruzara la puerta del gimnasio, creyendo que si escapasen podrían aparecer ahí.

-Me acaba de llamar Sendoh – dijo Koshino a Akagi, acercándosele -, dice que viene en camino

-Está bien, muchas gracias

-Les agradecemos que hayan venido – dijo Ryota -. Eso demuestra que a pesar de la rivalidad en la cancha, cuando otro equipo está en problemas eso se deja atrás

-No creo que hubiéramos reaccionado de otra manera, no era para menos – contestó Hanagata, incluyéndose en la conversación

-Esos dos… - dijo Maki – si están pasando por una mala situación, espero que sean sensatos y no se estén peleando como siempre lo hacen – todos suspiraron esperando que lo que dijera Maki fuera cierto

* * *

Hanamichi no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación. Hace bastante rato que el zorro había salido. Le daba igual el dolor en su pierna. Le dolería más si a Rukawa llegase a sucederle algo malo.

Se oyen algunos ruidos. Hanamichi se acerca a la puerta. Ve cómo la abren.

-Y ni sueñes con salir¿escuchaste? – le dijo Futagoza en un tono no muy amable a Rukawa

Empuja a Rukawa al interior y cierra la puerta. Rukawa cae sobre el pelirrojo, quien intenta afirmarlo, pero ambos caen al suelo, uno sobre el otro.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta Hanamichi preocupado

-Dentro de lo posible – responde Rukawa

El moreno pone sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hanamichi y levanta los brazos y la cabeza. Se quedan mirando. Ambos sentían cada centímetro de la piel del otro tocando la propia, sentían la respiración, los latidos, estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro. Querían que el tiempo se detuviese ahí, querían aclarar su mente y sus ideas, pero no podían. Ya estaba todo más claro.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8 – respondió el pelirrojo volteando la cabeza a un lado para ver el reloj de Rukawa -. Hace cinco días que estamos aquí – volvió a mirarlo

-¿Crees que alguien… puede enamorarse en 5 días?

-Puede ser… creo que me ha pasado – desvió la mirada

Rukawa acercó su rostro al de Hanamichi, quien rió de los nervios que sentía. Rukawa se detuvo al ver que Sakuragi se ponía nervioso. _Quizás no quiere_. Pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado al ver que Sakuragi también se acercaba cerrando sus ojos y Rukawa hizo el último esfuerzo y rompió la poca distancia que los separaba, besándose dulce y nerviosamente. Tomó una mano del pelirrojo, entrelazando sus dedos y la otra la flectó sin sacarla de donde estaba. Hanamichi comenzó a dejar sus nervios de lado y abrazó a Rukawa con una mano y la otra la enredó entre sus cabellos negros. Rompieron el beso y se quedaron abrazados, sin decir nada un buen rato. Cada uno sumergido en sus ideas y en sus sentimientos.

**Mientras cada uno desea, nadie cree en la eternidad**

Se sentaron nuevamente donde siempre, uno al lado del otro, Rukawa apoyaba su cabeza en un hombro de Hanamichi y éste lo rodeaba con un brazo. Pero este ya no era un abrazo de amistad o de compañerismo. Era con amor, con cariño, con protección. Rukawa pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Sakuragi. El pelirrojo lo miró, y Rukawa sacó algo del bolsillo, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera.

* * *

-Akagi – se acercó el número 7 de Ryonan al capitán de Shohoku - ¿Se ha sabido algo?

-No, pero gracias por venir

-Mi padre es policía – señaló al señor Sendoh -, le pedí que averiguara

-Muchas gracias – se acercó el profesor Anzai

-Anzai-sensei – saludó Sendoh con una reverencia. En eso se acerca el padre de Sendoh al grupo que se había formado

-Mucho gusto, señor, soy el entrenador de los muchachos – el padre de Sendoh saluda

-¿Los muchachos? Es cierto, son dos…

-¿Sucede algo, oto-san? Desde que supiste que habían secuestrado a Rukawa y a Sakuragi te has comportado muy extraño

-Eso es algo que… hablaremos después

Todos guardaron silencio. Algo ocultaba el padre de Sendoh, y a pesar de que lo conocieron hace algunos segundos atrás, todos quedaron intrigados.

* * *

Habían esperado que se hiciera más de noche. Estaban parados frente a la puerta.

-¿Estás listo? – el pelirrojo asintió. Rukawa sacó lo que un rato atrás le había mostrado a Sakuragi – voy tratar de abrir la puerta

Rukawa le había sacado unas llaves a Futagoza en una de las veces en que éste se le había tirado encima para golpearlo. El moreno metía las llaves en la cerradura, hasta que se sintió un ruidito y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos jugadores. Rukawa giró la llave lentamente.

-Espera

Hanamichi abrazó a Rukawa, para sorpresa de este. Era casi como un abrazo desesperado. El moreno lo respondió dulcemente.

-Yo… no sé si después de cruzar esa puerta volvamos a estar así… no sé si vas, voy o vamos a estar vivos… quería decirte que… - apretó los ojos - quería decirte que te quiero, y que a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo estoy seguro de lo que siento – dijo rápida y fuertemente, pero seguro de sí mismo

-Sé que esto es extraño… pero espero que afuera las cosas no cambien… y que lo que te digan los demás no te afecte

-A ti para qué te pregunto – rió -, siempre te ha dado lo mismo lo que digan los demás

-Ahora sí… ¿vamos?

-… vamos

Rukawa abrió la puerta y tras él salió Hanamichi. El guardia dormía y no se percató que ellos salían. Buscaron la salida trasera y, al abrir la puerta, se encontraron a Futagoza y a sus hombres hablando con otro grupo.

-¡Nee¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí¡Deténganlos!

Comenzaron a correr en otra dirección que no tenían pensada, pero por suerte conocían bien el lugar. Los hombres iban atrás y comenzaron a oírse disparos. Ambos jugadores corrían más rápido de lo habitual. Hanamichi iba muy preocupado. _Que no se canse, por favor kami-sama, que no pare de correr._

Se metieron a un callejón y descubrieron que era sin salida. Entraron a un edificio y subieron a la azotea. Los hombres los seguían todavía y no parecían cansarse. Saltaron a la azotea del edificio de al lado que estaba cerca y de todos modos varios hombres saltaron. Iban corriendo y en eso Rukawa toma a Sakuragi de la mano fuertemente.

-Saltaremos

-¿NANI?

-¿Confías en mí? – el pelirrojo miró asustado, pero al rato después asintió – Solo afírmate bien y…

-¡Saltaaaaaaaa!

Los hombres miraron hacia abajo y no vieron ni a Rukawa ni a Sakuragi. Avisaron a Futagoza que se habían lanzado de un quinto piso y que estaban seguros de que habían muerto. Futagoza les ordenó volver cautelosamente.

* * *

-Nee oto-san¿averiguaste algo?

-No, Akira – contesta el padre a su hijo -, no se sabe nada de ellos y no han encontrado pistas

-¡Diablos! – dijo con rabia Mitsui

-No hay que perder la calma, muchachos – dijo un angustiado profesor Anzai

-Papá¿me puedes decir qué te pasa? – preguntó Sendoh a su padre repentinamente

-¿Nani?

-Estás demasiado nervioso y preocupado, no te había visto así, es como si supieras algo muy grave… lo noto en tus ojos y en tu cara…

-Es que… no estás tan equivocado después de todo

-¿Es respecto a los muchachos? – subió el tono de voz y tomó a su padre por los hombros

-No – esquivó los ojos de su hijo, sin importarle que los demás notaran lo que sentía, _de todos modos lo van a saber_

-Papá… - serenó su voz y miró triste a su padre

-Está bien, te diré todo

* * *

Abrió los ojos lenta y asustadamente. Se sintió flotando. Miró hacia abajo y no había más que suelo a varios metros. Miró hacia arriba y estaba tomado de la mano del kitsune firmemente, que estaba colgando de una escalera de incendios.

-Teme kitsune – dijo con un tono alto, pero sin gritar pues los podía oír

-Siempre hay de estas por aquí – dijo sin mirar al pelirrojo

Subió sigilosamente y luego ayudó a incorporarse al pelirrojo. Esperaron un rato, para estar seguros de que los hombres de Futagoza no estaban, y comenzaron a bajar.

-¿A dónde iremos? – pregunta Kaede a Hanamichi

-A un lugar donde sé que nos esperan

* * *

-Hace ya muchos años tuve una típica reunión con otros policías para discutir sobre algunos temas. Estábamos en un restaurant y no quise irme, pues estaba medio pasado de copas. Pero ese fue uno de los errores más fatales que cometí. No lo recuerdo, pero supuestamente llevé a una de las policías a mi auto y… - guardó silencio. Sendoh abrió sus ojos sorprendido – yo ya estaba casado con tu madre, y tú habías nacido hace muy poco… y… ella quedó embarazada

-¿Cómo?... ¿Quiere decir que yo…?

-Sí, tienes un hermano…

-¿Qué te crees! – lo toma de la camisa del cuello - ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!

-Ella se casó también, y el niño no lo sabe… los padres de él murieron… ambos eran policías… si se sabía la verdad, destruiríamos dos familias por una irresponsabilidad mía, así que ni tú ni él supieron la verdad nunca…

-¡No sirven tus excusas¡No sabes lo que acabas de hacer! – Sendoh estaba realmente mal. El ambiente era demasiado tenso, pues todos oían - ¡Ni te lo imaginas¡¿Por qué vienes a decirlo ahora!

-Porque…

Se sienten pasos. Todos desvían sus miradas hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Luego todos sonríen.

-¡Sakuragi¡Rukawa! – se oía decir de todas partes

Ambos tropiezan con sus propios pies y el pelirrojo cae sobre el moreno. Se acercan a verlos.

-¡Sakuragi!

-Se durmió – anunció Rukawa y todos rieron

El padre de Sendoh se acerca y mira fijamente a Rukawa. Ambos se miran y todos lo notan.

-Tú… - dice Rukawa

-Sí… yo

-Tienes… ojos de kitsune – esbozó una extraña sonrisa

-¿Qué¿Rukawa? Rukawa es…

-Sí, Akira…él es tu hermano – todos comenzaron a mirarse y a hablar

-Maldito zorro… y lo sabías

-¿Querías que te dijera… que tu rival era tu hermano?

-¡Baka¡No sabes lo que has hecho!

-Créeme… te entiendo – le tiende la mano

Sendoh acepta y se acerca a su recién descubierto medio hermano y se abrazan. Al poco rato, Sendoh siente unos ronquidos y se separa.

Todos sonríen al ver cómo Hanamichi y Rukawa dormían. Realmente estaban agotados. Lo más extraño les parecía que ambos estuvieran tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados cariñosamente. Sabían que, lo que venía a futuro, sería difícil, pero ellos decidieron afrontarlo y no dejarían que por prejuicios perdieran la oportunidad de amarse.

**Hasta que el mundo llegue a un final, no estaremos separados**

Owari

N/A¡Gomen nasai! Me atrasé mucho, lo sé. Pero estaba realmente ocupada y estoy tratando de dejar el PC. Espero les haya gustado el final y agradezco enormemente los reviews de todos. Y agradezcan a Xavi, que ella me obligó a terminar y publicar. Voy a responder reviews...

**Shadir**: Es que yo nunca supe de la ley que decía que no tenían que pasar 3 días XD me vine a enterar ayer XD Bueh, espero te haya gustado el fic y gracias por seguirlo!

**Ran-k**: Gomen, pero no lo puse pronto nn' Y sí, ya hablaron... XD muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Khira**: No, no me gusta el lemon... wákala XD me gustan los pasados trágicos... y los presentes también XD

**Miaru**: Te entiendo, por problemas en mi pc este capítulo no es exactamente igual pero no desvié la idea ni agregué o quité nada

**Mashou no Tenshi..**: Rukawa es bello, pero mil veces mejor Mitsui. Ya se confesaron, hay otra niña que también me acosó con que por qué no salía Ryota pero no lo puse... XD y no me leíste pronto, me atrasé bastante y lo siento mucho

**Lune de Barlon**: Beuno, ya lo terminé y ya sabes... pero no lo puse pronto XD mucha gracias!

**Sumomo89**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión! Y yo tampoco tengo remedio XD yo pasaría cuatro días encerrada con Rukawa y Mitsui XD

**Sakura**: Y sí, Rukawa guardó muchas cosas bajo la manga como te diste cuenta ya :P y salió todo bien

**Xavi**: Y dale con Ryota... a michi apenas lo mencioné y quieres a Ryota... ¿Qué haces leyendo? anda a estudiar!XD

**KidCat**: No la subí muy pronto, pero aquí está. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!

**Kairna**: Creo que fue interesante... al menos yo creo eso... nn'

Eso sería, nos vemos en otra ocasión!


	7. Epílogo

Simbología:

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

**Negrita: Algunas frases de la canción "Sekai ga owaru made wa" (ending 2) traducidas al español (por mí XD) (no necesariamente sale toda la canción o en el mismo orden)**

Hasta el final

Epílogo

Sus heridas no eran muy graves, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta al gimnasio. La última vez que estuvo ahí fue el día en que lograron librarse de Futagoza. Y esa vez fue la última que lo vio a él. Quizás lo encontraría nuevamente en el gimnasio, y tenía que estar preparado para las reacciones de todos.

Entró al gimnasio, y todos lo observaron con cierta extrañeza.

-Ho… hola… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, este es el gimnasio del equipo en que entrenas, torpe – responde Akagi sonriente

-Es primera vez que lo veo tímido – dijo Ryota riéndose

-No tienes que estar preocupado…

-Mitsui…

-¿Qué tal! – palmotea al pobre basketbolista

-Se-Sendoh… ¡Maldito puercoespín, no me golpees así, me duele todo!

-¡Uh, gomen nasai! Lo olvidé – sacó la lengua

-Sendoh¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Akagi

-¡Ah, cierto¿Qué hacía aquí?... ¡Ah, sí! – todos sudaban una gorda gota – Estaba buscando a…

-No está – responde Mitsui – y no sabemos si llegue, pues fue a revisarse sus heridas

-¿No lo viste en el hospital, Sakuragi?

-… no – corre la vista -… no lo he visto desde… desde que nos escapamos

-Hanamichi¿Qué pasó contigo y con Rukawa cuando estaban secuestrados?

-¿Yohei¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Sabía que vendrías y por eso vine… además los muchachos están muy preocupados… y no solamente por tu salud – Yohei notó la sorpresa del pelirrojo al decir eso

-Yohei, yo…

Sakuragi siente un viento que pasa a su lado. Un viento con un aroma que le costaría olvidar. Se oye un dribbling y luego una clavada. El jugador de ojos zorrunos queda colgando del aro con una mano y con la otra se aprieta una de sus heridas que le molestaba y cae de pie al suelo.

-Rukawa¿Es que no te puedes quedar quieto? – reprocha Ayako

-Una semana sin jugar para él es mucho – dice Ryota sonriendo

-Kitsune… - suspira el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de todos

Ambos jugadores sabían que los demás algo sospechaban y a pesar de haber prometido que todo sería igual, les costaba. Y eso que Sakuragi no era muy tímido.

-¿No dijimos que todo iba a ser igual si ambos salíamos vivos? – dijo Rukawa fríamente sin mirar a Hanamichi, sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos. Todos prestaban atención a esto y nadie hacía un esfuerzo por continuar el entrenamiento

-Lo sé… demo… créeme, es difícil…

-¿Acaso para mí no lo ha sido! – lanza el balón lejos, pasando junto a Hanamichi - ¡Diablos, Hanamichi¿De qué sirvió decirte todo lo que te dije si me respondes eso¿De qué me sirvió abrirme a alguien como nunca antes lo había hecho si al final me dices algo así?

-¡Entiéndeme a mí también¡Esto para mí es demasiado fuerte¡No se trata de comparaciones¡No sé qué hacer, qué decir, cómo reaccionar¡Y tampoco sé cómo lo harás tú¡Ni ellos!

-¿Qué te importa cómo reaccionen ellos? – dijo, acercándose a Hanamichi, quien empezó a retroceder - ¡Nunca te ha importado¡No me salgas ahora con que te importa! – el pelirrojo por alguna extraña razón siguió retrocediendo, hasta que se tropezó con el balón y cayó bruscamente al piso. Nadie dijo nada. Cuando se repuso, se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas – Hanamichi…

-Tengo miedo… - confesó el pelirrojo nervioso – y sabes que a cualquiera le afecta las reacciones de los demás, sobre todo si son personas cercanas… incluso a ti te pueden afectar

Rukawa se sorprendió con la respuesta de Sakuragi. Por azar, cruzó su mirada con la de Sendoh. Akira Sendoh… no volvería a ver al jugador estrella de Ryonan con los mismos ojos luego de que ahora Sendoh sabía que tenía un hermano y que éste era Kaede Rukawa, su rival.

_¿Es por eso que siempre me mirabas así? Lo hacías para que yo no notara nada extraño… jamás se me habría cruzado que eras mi medio hermano… sabes ocultar bien las cosas… eso es en parte bueno y en parte malo… ahora noto otra mirada en ti¿qué es lo que quieres decir?_

-Para Sakuragi lo que le pasa es tan fuerte como las cosas que te pasan a ti o que me pasan a mí… son cosas proporcionales… - interviene Sendoh, aprovechando que Rukawa lo miraba

-Tú no sabes nada…

-Para mí fue muy fuerte saber que era mi medio hermano… pero quizás a ti ahora no te afecta mucho que yo lo sepa… ¿pero cómo te afectó el día que me viste¿Cómo te afectó en el instante en que viste a tu padre¿Cómo te afecta ahora¿Cómo te afectaba antes?

-Son cosas que… - el kitsune separó sus ojos un poco más de lo normal

-Que no puedes comparar – miró a Sakuragi que seguía abrazado a sus rodillas

En un gesto bastante extraño para los demás, el kitsune se acerca a Hanamichi, se pone en cuclillas y le levanta la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Sé que no tengo derecho para decirte esto, pero no te escondas, no eres de esos que escondes la cara

-¡Teme kitsune!

Abraza a Rukawa, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. El moreno le responde el abrazo, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Hanamichi.

-Tú tampoco te atreverías a mostrar lo que estás sintiendo, pero tú escondes de otra forma tus emociones… ¡Tú me enseñaste a ocultar las emociones, baka!

-Siempre te dije que era débil y tú me decías lo contrario. ¿Acaso ocultar las emociones es ser fuerte?

-Cosas como las que viviste tú son difíciles de ocultar. Eres fuerte, Kaede

El kitsune no supo que responder. Hanamichi tenía la absoluta razón. Otra vez buscó la mirada de Sendoh.

_¿Qué buscas¿Qué buscas en mí, en Hanamichi? Sea lo que sea, lo que buscas lo encuentras en ti mismo. Para encontrar cosas en los demás, debes ser capaz de dejarte ser, en no ocultarte ni cerrarte. ¿Cómo esperas encontrar algo en los demás si no te abres a ti mismo, si no te dejas ser?_

Sendoh cerró sus ojos y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Rukawa.

-No tengo nada qué decir… - dijo Rukawa – cerraste la discusión… ganaste, tensai… tienes razón

Sorpresivamente Hanamichi saca su cara del cuello de Rukawa y lo besa, para sorpresa de todos, incluso del kitsune.

-Cállate… no tienes que decir nada

-Ha… Hanamichi – miró a Sendoh nuevamente, el que sonrió. Rukawa se acercó al oído de Hanamichi -… ese es el do'aho que quiero

-¿Cómo que do'aho? Me acabas de decir "tensai" por primera vez en tu vida y ahora me dices do'aho…

-En verdad eres un do'aho – dijo mirando hacia un lado con su típica mirada zorruna

-¿Ah si? – se pone de pie - ¡Pues has esto!

Toma el balón y comienza a correr hacia el aro para encestar, pero en el instante en que salta recuerda que no está del todo bien y le duele todo y cae al suelo. Sendoh se acerca y toma el balón.

-Creo que no estás en condiciones de jugar, Sakuragi – sonríe

-¡Maldito puercoespín¡No te burles de este tensai!

-Nadie se burla del tensai – Sakuragi simplemente bufó

Rukawa trataba de pararse pero no podía. _Diablos, me duele todo…_

-¿Te ayudo? – Sendoh le tendió una mano, junto con una amable sonrisa

Todos esperaron en silencio la reacción del jugador. ¿Aceptaría la mano de su eterno rival? Un gesto tan simple, pero que para el moreno podía ser algo tan complicado…

Dudó unos segundos, pero luego extendió su mano y fue ayudando lentamente por Sendoh a ponerse de pie.

-¿Y cómo está? – pregunta Rukawa

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A… ya sabes… - corrió la vista nuevamente

-¡Ah! Él está bien, un poco extraño, creo que conocerte fue algo fuerte para él, en realidad se parecen bastante y yo no lo había notado… - se detuvo al ver que Rukawa lo miraba con cierto enfado, pues no respondía del todo su pregunta – está bien, ahora está en un… operativo realmente importante

* * *

Tras los autos policiales se protegían los policías que participaban del operativo. Entre esos estaba Kensaku Sendoh, uno de los oficiales que más influyó en este operativo. Apuntaba firmemente hacia aquella casa con una mano, y con la otra hablaba con un megáfono.

-¡Futagoza, sabemos que estás ahí, sal ahora!

La casa estaba completamente rodeada. No tenía escapatoria alguna. En eso, Futagoza y sus hombres salen por la puerta inicial disparando con metralletas. Los policías lograron reducir a todos, incluso a Futagoza, que estaba en el suelo herido. Kensaku Sendoh se acerca hacia donde estaba Futagoza, mientras el resto de los policías se encargaban de los demás hombres.

-Te dije que estaríamos juntos hasta el final¿No?

-Claro… baka

Futagoza dispara la última bala que quedaba en su metralleta a Kensaku, quien logra responderle mortalmente.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia¡Oficial! – se acerca un policía - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No sabes cuán bien estoy… no lo sabes…

* * *

-Me voy – anuncia repentinamente Sendoh, luego de que suena su celular

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Akagi

-No, no pasa nada…

-Sólo una urgencia te haría salir de aquí – dice Rukawa

-… acompáñame, entonces

Rukawa toma a Sakuragi del brazo y salen rápidamente del gimnasio siguiendo a Sendoh.

* * *

-No es nada grave, va a estar bien, sólo necesita reposo – le dice el doctor a los tres jugadores

-Arigato gozaimasu – dicen, entrando a la habitación

-Hola, papá – saluda Sendoh

-Pero qué hacen aquí… si no es para tanto – sonrió

-Conociéndote sabía que no era para tanto, pero quería saber cómo te había ido

-Lo maté… maté a Futagoza con esa pistola – apunta a una mesa de noche que tenía a su lado. Se hizo silencio un rato

-¿No hay problema en que la tome? – pregunta Rukawa sin mirar a Kensaku

-Claro que no, pero…

-¿No está cargada?

-No

Rukawa tomó la pistola y la miró. Luego abrió la ventana y la lazó con toda su fuerza. Padre e hijo quedaron extrañados ante tal acción.

-Lo único que quiero es no saber de Futagoza, ni siquiera del arma que lo mató. Quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero conocerme, quiero ser, no quiero restricciones, quiero darme una oportunidad, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí…

-Cuentas con mi apoyo – responde Hanamichi cálidamente – y con el de todos

Abrazó al kitsune, el cual le susurró las gracias a Hanamichi al oído y, escondiendo la cara en el cuello del pelirrojo, sonrió.

* * *

-¡Vamos a comenzar! – anuncia Akagi, luego de haber dividido los equipos – Sakuragi, no marcarás a Rukawa

-¿Nani¿Qué te pasa, Gori?

-Te vas a desconcentrar mucho – dice Mitsui divertido

-¡No molestes, Michi! – dice el pelirrojo sonrojado

-Y eso que cuando se odiaban, de todos modos Sakuragi se desconcentraba

-¡No te desquites conmigo, Ryota¡Lo dices solamente porque tú NUNCA haz jugado un partido, ni mucho menos marcado a Ayako-chan!

-¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! – golpea Ayako al jugador - ¡Mejor hazle caso a tu capitán!

-Está bien… - dice cabizbajo

-Sakuragi… marcarás a Yasuda… y Rukawa a Ryota

-Capitán… - se acerca Rukawa sigilosamente - ¿No está eso un poco desequilibrado?

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Conociendo a Hanamichi…

-Ninguno de los dos es igual en la cancha, capitán… - miró con sus ojos zorrunos al capitán

-_Creo que tiene razón… además, yo no me preocupo de Rukawa… son las reacciones de Sakuragi las que me preocupan…_ Está bien… probaremos, si "algo raro" sucede – dijo, encarando a Hanamichi – desharemos la marca¿entendido?

-Sí, Gori… digo¡Sí, capitancito lindo! – dijo Hanamichi retractándose

Hanamichi partió muy extraño el partido, pero al mirar a los ojos a Rukawa, sintió que todo era como antes… que nada había cambiado. El moreno seguía mirándolo con los mismos ojos escrutadores de siempre, lo marcaba de la misma manera, hacía los mismos tiros… nada había cambiado. Por lo tanto, el pelirrojo decidió optar por lo mismo.

Todos sabían que entre el 10 y el 11 había algo, pero en la cancha parecían dos jugadores normales… en realidad los mismos de siempre: Rukawa mirándolo con cara de "eres un do'aho" y Sakuragi, lleno de rabia y furia, pues no podía ganarle, trataba de pasarlo con todo su esfuerzo, escupiendo inútiles "teme kitsune" hacia su contrincante.

-¡Hanamichi! – Ryota le lanza el balón

Hanamichi toma el balón, y antes de avanzar, Rukawa ya estaba cubriéndolo.

-Trata de marcarme, kitsune – lo miró con ojos desafiantes

No bastó un simple movimiento de parte del moreno para arrebatarle el balón.

-Entrena tu dribbling, do'aho – sale trotando suavemente hacia el aro

-¡Teme kitsune! – comenzó a saltar y a mover sus brazos

-¡Compórtate, Sakuragi! – retó Akagi al jugado

-Todo es igual – comentó Rukawa al pasar junto a Akagi

Rukawa encesta y gana su equipo.

-Tienes razón, Rukawa – dice Akagi – Todo es igual

* * *

_Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde todo aquello ocurrido… aunque¿será un buen tiempo 1 mes? Depende como uno lo aproveche sí, es un buen tiempo. Realmente mi vida ha dado un gran vuelco. Para mi padre igual, ya no me ve como único hijo. Siempre me pregunta por "Kaede". Nunca le ha gustado decirle Rukawa, y creo que es normal, en verdad ese no es su apellido. Y hasta a mí me cuesta nombrarlo. ¿Qué ha sido de él? En este tiempo ha cambiado. Creo que la presencia de Hanamichi Sakuragi en su vida ha sido muy importante. Ha crecido como persona, se ha hecho amigos (sobre todo de Mitsui, sepa kami-sama por qué tanto), se ha hecho más comunicativo… con decir, incluso, que hace unos días atrás, estábamos en un partido de práctica contra Shohoku y él me estaba marcando. Voy a encestar y me tropiezo con él, cayendo al piso. Me torcí un pie (y aún estoy con ese maldito esguince) y se me acercó y me dijo "¿Estás bien, hermano?"… ¡No sabe lo feliz que me puse cuando me dijo eso! Antes ni siquiera me decía Sendoh, y creo que lo entiendo. Pero nunca me esperé que me dijera hermano ni que se preocupara al haberme botado. Ahora entiendo a los padres cuando tienen sus hijos, y por primera vez hablan y dicen "oto-san, oka-san". Diablos, creo que el estar inmóvil me hace pensar muchas cosas._

* * *

_Nunca pensé que al llegar la noche pensaría algo positivo y lindo sobre Kaede Rukawa. Nunca pensé ejercer tanta influencia sobre él. Nunca pensé que él influiría tanto en mi vida. Tampoco pensé que me iba a enamorar así. Jeje, tampoco me imaginé que, algún día alguien se me acercaría y me buscaría, pues de las 50 chicas a las que me acerqué todas me rechazaban, la última en especial, pues andaba tras el zorro. La vida da muchas vueltas… muchas veces inesperadas. Pero soy realmente feliz, feliz de que haya logrado decir todo lo que sentía, feliz de que haya sido a mí. Yo nunca me imaginé mi primera relación sentimental de esta manera. Pensé que sería algo más superficial, pero en realidad es más profunda. Conversamos, salimos, jugamos basketball… basketball… gracias al basketball lo conocí, un deporte que en un momento odié tanto… pero, inconscientemente, él fue uno de los motivos por el que lo jugaba. Quería superarlo para que Haruko se fijara en mí._

_Las cosas cambiaron mucho, por suerte para bien de todos. Son cambios que, en un primer instante parecen fuertes. Descubrir que tu eterno rival es homosexual, que te cuenta toda su vida, que te terminas enamorando, saber que Sendoh es su medio hermano… pero ahora, todo eso, parece ser sólo luz, luz que yo no quiero que se apague jamás._

* * *

_Nunca supe el efecto que él causaría en mí. Nunca lo pensé. Nunca pensé el efecto de muchas cosas. Siempre creí que los demás no notarían lo vulnerable que yo era. Pero soy humano. Y Hanamichi logró entender eso. Nunca nadie se habría interesado en preguntarme por qué yo era así, por qué me ocultaba tras mis ojos. Me dediqué toda mi vida a andar solo, a ocultarme tras una apariencia frívola, a la que nadie le tomó importancia. Nunca quise llamar la atención, pero me preguntó por qué nadie se habrá puesto a pensar en el por qué yo actuaba sí, y sí lo hizo alguien tan inocente e infantil como Hanamichi Sakuragi._

_Nunca supe cuándo me enamoré, pero ahora tampoco me interesa saberlo. Tampoco sabré que si no nos hubieran secuestrado, él no se habría fijado en mí más que como un rival. Mi pasado repercute en mi futuro, y no quiero que eso pase. Quiero dejar atrás el pasado, quiero pensar en mi presente y mi futuro. Mi presente es él y mi futuro está con él hasta el final._

OWARI

N/A: No tenía presupuestado hacer un epílogo, pero leí en varios reviews que querían uno, y aquí está. En el epílogo quise tratar lo que sucedía después con Rukawa, con Sakuragi, con Futagoza, con Sendoh y su padre y con Shohoku. Creo que uno de los temas que a mí gusto más quise recalcar fue el de las reacciones, los problemas y las comparaciones. Las reacciones de todos con respecto a Rukawa y a Hanamichi, y las de ellos dos hacia todos. Los problemas que envolvían a Rukawa y a Hanamichi y las comparaciones. O me gustan las comparaciones, pues a cada persona le afectan de diferente forma las cosas y eso fue lo que quise dejar claro. Ahora respondo los reviews…

Shadir: Bueh aquí está el epílogo... ojalá hayas visto algo de lo que querías ver y gracias por leer el fic!

Herms Malfoy: Sí, aquí está el epílogo... no lo tenía planeado, pero mucha gente lo pidió... ojalá te guste

Miguel: Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic completo y por formar parte del público masculino jejeje

Katze kon: Eres una exagerada XD gracias por leer!

Sakura¡Muchas gracias! espero te haya gustado

Bueno estoy empezando a escribir otro fic... me volvió la inspiración!Nos vemos y gracias a todos!


End file.
